Diferentes caminos a seguir
by zyduelmoon
Summary: Que tal que el malo no es malo, que solo lo vemos haci, y en realidad es una muy buena persona o talvez no y si es malvado pero y si? no es haci?
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo.**

* * *

Arco I: Uno pierde ; otro gana.

Un apellido, no significa nada

* * *

Según se dice el linaje es pesado en especial para aquellos que heredan la responsabilidad del mismo, pero que sabé un niño que no es quien es, mejor dicho un chico que no sabía cual era realmente su apellido, y aún que lo supiera nada cambiaría para el, gracias a cierta persona aprendió mucho que pone en práctica cada día.

* * *

Se encontraba un niño Albino de unos 7 años, corriendo en entre los árboles de un bosque, en su cara había lágrimas y unos ojos que proyectaban miedo, el seguía corriendo y corriendo trataba de escapar de algo.

-que no escape!- decía uno de los perseguidores.

-atrapenlo!- decía su acompañante.

El chico seguía corriendo y corriendo mientras recordaba que había pasado momentos atrás, como un día tan feliz acabo haci? Porque a él?

* * *

 **Flashback.**

En algun lugar del mundo, en específicamente una casa en una ciudad alejada de todo contacto Civil, se encontraban tres personas cenando, un albinos mayor de ojos rojos, una rubia de ojos azules y un niño el fruto de su amor, un Albino de ojos azules de unos siete años.

Todos habían ido de pescar, el padre acordó enseñarle a pescar a su hijo y hoy fue ese día, de hecho cenaban el gran pez que pescaron entre los dos, feliz se encontraba el niño que por primera vez fue a pescar y aunque consiguió algo de ayuda atrapó un gran pez que era su cena.

-Vali que bueno esta, verdad?- decía su padre a Vali.

-claro, mamá lo cocino, todo lo que ella prepara es delicioso- contestó feliz mientras seguía comiendo.

-cierto, todo lo que cocinas, Eve es buenísimo- decía Lean a su esposa Eve.

-cuando le pones amor al cocinar cualquier plato es bueno jeje- contestó Eve a los dos.

-pues será mejor que terminemos de empacar, mañana el viaje será largó. Vali a la cama nosotros nos encargamos de lo demás-

-vale- obedeció el niño subiendo a su habitación.

El chico obedeció y fue a su habitación a descansar esa noche, mientras los padres de encargaban de limpiar la cocina y los platos.

-Lean no es que dudé de ti pero, seguro que estaremos a salvó- pregunto Eve a Lean se mostraba nerviosa.

-claro- dijo acercándose detrás de ella abrazando la- Sirzches nos consiguió un lugar en el mundo humano para nosotros, uno donde valí pueda divertirse y estar seguro.

-eso espero no soportaría más estar aqui, se que es tu hogar pero el inframundo no se compara al mundo humano..., por cierto y el abuelo?.

-papa, pues... esta viajando por el mundo, despejando su mente, quiere revelarse al Consejo pero no quiere tomar el cargo de Lucifer, dice que Sirzches lo esta haciendo de maravilla, el y los otros Maous tienen a papa maravillado, le encanta su trabajo y las metas que tienen para el inframundo actual...

-pero hay quienes no lo aprueban, gran parte del Consejo por no decir todos no les gusta nada lo que ellos quieren hacer, darles derechos a los reencarnados.

-yo también me impresione cuando lo escuche decir esas palabras, si fuera el de antes no lo creería estaría en contra pero el inframundo debe cambiar si no queremos la extinción de los puros debe ser haci, ahora puedo ver mejor el mundo gracias a ti.

-de nada- besandolo- te amo.

-yo también los amo a los dos.

 **!Explosión!**

Todas las ventanas fueron rotas por la explosión, Vali se levantó por el ruido ensordecedor y bajo a paso lento a los pisos inferiores.

-nos encontraron! Eve ve por Vali y corre, yo los alcanzó llamaré a Sirzches- con un círculo mágico en el odió- Sirzches nos encontraron ven por nosotros ya!

"En seguida voy! "

Eve iba a subir por su hijo pero una sombra se acercó a ella y la golpeo chocando con una pared detrás de ella. Eve aún aturdida trata de levantarse pero nuevamente es golpeada y cae inconsciente.

-Eve! Como se atreven -una aura blanca y peligrosa se sale de el- están muertos!.

Debajo de sus pies pilares de luz golpeaban a todos los que los rodearon, lo que fueron tocados por la luz se convirtieron cenizas, los que esquivarlo se encontraban fuera de la casa con los demás eran un gran grupo, solo uno a las sombras lo veia sin que lo supiese.

Lean corrió hacia el maltrecho cuerpo de su mujer, ella despertaba de apoco y miro con una sonrisa a su hombre.

-ve...por...Vali...tiene que estar asustado..

-pero que hay de ti!

-no le queda mucho tiempo, fue golpeada por el "Dead Air" De nuestro señor, ella solo le queda un último suspiro de vida no esperes mucho Demonio, pronto tu y el bastardo de tu hijo la acompañaran- este era el único de los sobrevivientes del ataque de Lean que estaba aún dentro de la casa.

El miraba todo y en su cara arrogancia y desprecio eran visibles en ella.

-Eve- acariciando su mejilla ya fría, en sus últimos momentos la mujer le dedica una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que hizo que el cambiara- MALDITOS! LOS MATARÉ! LOS MATARÉ A TODOS!

Lean dejó el cuerpo de su esposa en el sofá, el no quería que la pelea fuera aquí dentro. Como pudo se envolvió en su propio poder y tacleo al hombre sacando los a ambos de la casa, el había sentenciado a muerte a su mujer y el lo haría pagar por ello, su muerte no será rápida.

Lo que Lean no sabía era que Vali en la escalera presencio todo, las lágrimas amenazaban en salir pero le había prometido a su madre que no lloraría. Aun haci Vali descendió las escaleras tan lento que parecía es tal en camara lenta, cuando estaba al lado de su madre en el sofá lloró de dolor no le importaba la promesa el lloraba de dolor, de impotencia, no pudo hacer nada era solo un niño que ahora sabia que era mestizo, que era Humano-demonio.

-mamá! -llorando a pleno pulmón sobre el cuerpo de su difunta madre- MAMÁ!

Afuera Lean pudo escuchar el grito desgarrador de su hijo hacia su madre, no podía creerlo la había perdido.

El cuerpo de Lean expulsaba ingentes cantidades de luz y poder demoníaco, este poder emanaba como fuego, ese fuego negro y blanco bailaba a su alrededor con fiereza y furia respondiendo a sus pensamientos a su sentir, el los iba a borrar de este mundo no quedaría nada de ellos, ni de los que atentaron contra ellos.

-ustedes! Ustedes! USTEDES! MORIRÁN AQUÍ!

El fuego ahora grisáceo serpenteante por el suelo engullendo a todos los que a su alcance estaban devorando los no dejaba nada de ellos, solo uno se salvó y ese era el que mató a su mujer.

Por sorprendente que parezca este flotaba en el aire a unos metros de Lean que aún expulsaba más y más de ese fuego grisáceo.

-parece que los rumores eran ciertos, el ex mafioso, el Nieto de Lucifer cogió buena senda a causa de una simple mujer humana, tu vida es un mal chiste- el se reia, su risa se escuchaba en todo el lugar posible como si estuviera en múltiples lugares a la vez.

Lean ni caso le hacia nada de lo que salía de su boca le importaba ni siquiera el hecho de venir a matarlos el solo sabía una cosa, que el pagara por todo lo que pasó hoy.

-y encontrar me fue tu mala suerte.

Valí dentro de la casa aún con lágrimas en cara, sabía que no podía quedarse cerca el podía sentir el poder de su padre crecer y no era el único el sujeto que los atacó también estaba aumentando de poder, tenía que salir de aquí pero ya!.

Valí salió con el pijama puesta tan nervioso estaba que olvido que salió por la puerta de enfrente viendo a su padre frente al sujeto de antes, ambos se dieron cuenta de la presencia del niño y lo miraron.

-Valí corre!.

Valí quería protestar pero la cara de su padre le daba miedo y comenzó a correr hacia el bosque detrás de la casa.

-ustedes tres a por el niño, los demás pueden irse este me lo término yo- ordeno a sus lacayos mientras cubría sus puños con su poder- Tus últimas palabras demonio.

Tres personas desaparecieron en las sombras del bosque cercano persiguiendo al chico. Mientras Lean saca 12 pares de alas negras y se pone a la altura de su enemigo.

-Evaporizate- dijo en el tono más frío posible.

 **Fin del flashback.**

* * *

Ahora estamos donde comenzamos el niño Albino, Valí. Estaba corriendo por su vida, literalmente. Era seguidos por tres tipos, el seguia y seguía corriendo, estaba cansado y se recosto de un Árbol para retomar el aliento.

-no escaparas!

-te pasará lo mismo que a tu madre.

-morirás jajajja.

Esas palabras lo ponían nervioso, morir. Y porque a el le pasaba esto, el solo quería una vida tranquila, poder hacer amigos y vivir en paz con su familia en la nueva ciudad donde vivirían, Pero no el destino no lo quería hacia y porque?, porque era un demonio o porque era un Lucifer, Sacudiendo su cabeza saco cualquier pensamiento innecesario ahora mismo vivir era la prioridad.

El asomaba la cabeza de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que era seguro, al parecer no había nadie y iba a seguir caminando con cuidado pero piso una ramita.

-hay estas!

Valí hecho a correr nuevamente, siguió y siguió corriendo hasta quedar a pie de un risco muy alto que le impedía avanzar, podría volar pero no sabía aún, su padre no le había enseñado.

Y como las cosas no podían ponerse peor los perseguidores le alcanzaron.

-Este es tu fin niño- decían mientras se acercan ban más y más.

Los tres cargaban una gran masa de poder que lanzaron a valí que en pánico no sabía que hacer, iba a morir

-(no! No quiero morir! No quiero ser debil!)

[Esto es lo que quieres, ser débil? ]

Valí creía que se había vuelto loco por el miedo apoco y ya escuchaba voces en su cabeza.

[No quieres vivir?, ver el mundo? Dime Valí Lucifer, que quieres tu?]

-(que quiero yo?... Quiero ser fuerte, para poder enfrentar a cualquiera quiera... No tener miedo)

[Crees tener la determinación necesaria para ello, para no ser débil?]

-(si!)

[Me a gradas, pues demostremos que eres, quienes somos es hora de despertar]

Del cuerpo de valí una alas mecánicas blancas de membranas azules que despedían un brillo azul y un poder blanco igual al de su padre solo que éste era blanco plateado en vez de blanco grisáceo.

Este comenzaba a tomar forma, la forma de una bestia de gran poderío, un dragón occidental blanco de ojos azules se alzaba en el cielo iluminando el cielo nocturno con la Luna detras

[Divide][Divide][Divide][Divide][Divide][Divide][Divide][Divide][Divide]

La masa que venia en su dirección dispuesto a matarlo con cada [Divide] fue reduciendo de poder y tamaño a tal grado que al llegar a valí este era una simple brisa nocturna.

-que ha pasado?!

Sus perseguidores estaban anonadados por lo sucedido, las alas del niño, la enorme bestia blanca sobre el, y el como la masiva masa de energía se convirtió en una simple brisa nocturna.

[demonios engreidos, creyeron poder contra mi portador, ajajjajajjajajja]

valí esta viento todo con asombro desde sus alas hasta el dragón hecho de energía sobre el.

[es hora de que te vengues, destruye a esos que te lo quitaron todo]

El gran dragón blanco se volvió partículas de Luz que las alas absorbieron incrementando el poder del chico a cada segundo.

[Esto no te lo cobrare al ser la primera vez en hacerlo]

Vali apunto su palma derecha hacia el los perseguidores, estaban nerviosos no sabían lo que el chico hiba a hacer, después de la aparición del dragón cualquier cosa les aterraba y ese sólo era el principio de su corto final.

[Half Dimensión]- pronunciaron valí y el dragón a la vez.

De las alas salían una pequeña pero, potente onda que reducía todo lo que tocaba a la nada. Los árboles que los rodeaban desaparecieron, los animales que había cerca igual, y los perseguidores que estaban expuestos a la onda, pues terminaron peor.

-ahh! Ahh! Ahh!.

El cuerpo de cada uno se contraia a la mitad, y de nuevo a la mitad, y de nuevo a la mitad hasta que su existencia fue borrada de este mundo acompañada de una inmensa explosión blanca ,de la cual Vali se cubrió con sus alas. Cuando la explosión termina Vali estaba exhausto del despliegue de poder tal que las alas desaparecieron y valí callo sentado en el suelo mientras jadeaba por aire.

* * *

Lean y Lex seguían peleándose, Lean están en desventaja, Lex usaba en su golpes y ataque ,luz. El veneno de todo demonio sin ser lean, una excepción. Lex éstabá dominándo en la pélea desde un principio sólo estába jugando con Lean.

A lo lejos en la direccion en la que Vali se encontraba, se podía ver un inmenso dragón blanco, que después de unos segundos desaparecio, junto a una gran explosión.

-ese niño? Es el...- pregunto Lex al aire

-[Hakuryuukou]!- Lean no lo creia su hijo era el [Hakuryuukou] de esta era.

Lex aprovecho la distracción de Lean y se le acerco, le dio dos puñetazos en la cara y un rodillazo en la cara dejándolo medio-inconciente, con su mano izquierda lo tomó de la camisa y lo alzó apuntando al cielo, con su mano derecha llena de luz.

-tus últimas palabras demonio?

-jeje jeje puede que muera pero te llevare conmigo[Grave of gray flames]

Lean sujeto la mano izquierda de Lex, y su cuerpo estaba consumiendoce en sus propias manos. Todo el poder demoníaco de Lean estaba siendo absorbido por las llamas que aumentaba su calor y poder, la piel de Lex esta humeante sentía que había algo más que esta no era una simple llama era.

-ajajjajajjajajja un hechizo de inmolación ajjajaj, haci que te reunirá con tu mujer por este medio, la inmolación!

-nos vemos del otro lado, Eve - se despidio causando una gran explosión que desapareció el y la casa junto con el cuerpo de su mujer muerta.

Vali aún exhausto veía con asombro una gran explosión donde debería esta su casa y su...

\- PAPÁ! !

Valí con fuerza de voluntad, comenzó a correr y correr hasta llegar a lo que era un gran boquete que dejó la explosión, su casa había desaparecido, sus padres también todo había desaparecido para el.

-MAMÁ! ! PAPA!

Vali no lo creia a su ojos, su hogar, sus padres. Ya no estaban lo habían dejado solo. Solo las cenizas que circundaban en el aire le acompañan.

-tranquilo niño, pronto te mandare con ellos.

-!

Lex había sobrevivido a la inmolación de Lean, pero no salio ileso, su cara esta parcialmente derretida, parte de su cabello ya no existia junto con su poca ropa hecha jirones que cubrian su cuerpo

Vali no se movía, el miedo y la debilidad le ganaban. Lex tomó a Vali del cuello con su mano izquierda y la apretaba tratando de asfixiarlo, Vali peleaba por liberarse pero no podia.

-no vale la pena pelear, vas a morir de todos modos- cargando luz en su mano derecha cerca de la cara de Valí que pasando un dedo por debajo del ojo derecho de el lo quemaba, la carne quemada y sangre que escurría por la herida eran visibles, junto a sus gritos.

-ARGHHHH!

-jajajajaj vamos llora!, grita ! Nadie te oirá jajajja

Justo cuando Lex éstabá por atravesar el pecho de Valí, una mano cubierta de llamas negras y rojas atravesaban su corazon. Su cuerpo inerte sorto a valí que cayó inconsciente en el piso y el cuerpo de Lex se hacía cenizas que el viento nocturno se llevaba.

-maldición no llegue a tiempo- se lamento el recién llegado y salvador del niño.

El se acercó al niño y lo levantó en su brazos con sumo cuidado asegurándose de que éste bien.

-les prometo que cuidaré de el, Lean y Eve, pueden descansar en paz.

Dijo el hombre que llevaba a valí en sus brazos desapareciendo en un círculo mágico.

* * *

 **Ciudad de Kouh - Japón.**

En Japón, específicamente en la ciudad de kouh, se encontraba 6 niños frente a una casa con un taxi aparcado en frente.

Esos seis niños eran en su mayoría niñas, dos castañas; Aika Kiryu de 8 años con su cabello en trenzas y de ojos de igual color, y Murayama Kaori de 8 años con una tonalidad más claras y de ojos oscuros. Una pelirosa Katase Yui de 8 años con ojos ambar . Dos gemelas pelonegro Akeno Himejima con ojos amatistas y Susaku Himejima con ojos rojos ambas de 9 años, y el único niño castaño Hyodou Issei de 8 años, o Ise para los amigos, de cabello en punta.

Estas 5 chicas se despedían de Ise que se marchaba.

-no es justo Ise-kun, la semana pasada se fue Shidou-san y ahora tu!- dijo la pelirosa con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-es cierto, porque te tienes que ir!?- dijo la pelinegro ojiroja.

-es el traslado de mi madre, no podemos hacer nada.- decía el chico triste- pero para secundaria volveré ,lo prometo.

-pero, pero- protestaba la morena ojimorado.

-tranquila Akeno-nee, nos volveremos a ver para entonces- dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Ise cariño rápido, nos deja el vuelo- gritaba una voz femenina desde el interior del taxi, esa era Haine Hyodou la madre de Ise, ella al igual que su hijo tenía el cabello castaño largo hasta la espalda baja, de curvas generosas, y una bella cara con ojos rojos.

-Ya voy!, nos vemos chicas cuidence.

Los niños se reunieron en un abrazo grupal despidiendo al chico, que subido al taxi fueron dirigidos a sus casa y el castaño sólo junto a su madre hacia el aeropuerto rumbo a Inglaterra.

 **Un vuelo a Inglaterra después.**

El chico y su madre estaban en un taxi hacia el nuevo hogar de ambos estaban pasado por una carretera solitaria, Mientras ambos conversaban el auto dio un vuelco por algún golpe que sufrió el taxi. Que rodó y rodó hasta caer por una ladera a la izquierda en la carretera.

Después de tremendo vuelco y caída , Ise trato de salir del taxi, consiguiendo lo, tosió y tosió por el humo que despedía el motor, el se acercaba a la parte delantera del auto haber si el taxista había sobrevivido pero no, por lo que vio quiso vomitar la comida del avion, al conductor le faltaba la cabeza y las venas chorrea ban sangre por doquier.

Ise aguanto y trato de buscar a su mamá, que estaba medio-inconciente en el asiento volcado del taxi, con el cinturón puesto.

-mamá! !vamos levántate el auto esta en llamas- Ise movía a su madre para que despertase y funcionó, ella despertó y trataba de salir.

Pero el cinturón estaba atascado, no salia.

Ise se las ingenio para tomar un trozo de vidrio que estaba esparcido por el suelo, tratando de coger uno lo suficientemente filoso, se cortó la mano pero no le importó y fue a ayudar a su madre.

-tranquila mamá traje esto- Enseñando el pedazo de vidrio y comenzó a cortar el cinturón, -ya casi..ya casi.. listo! Vamos mamá sal.

Le dijo ayudándole ha salir, ya ambos fuera del taxi se comenzaron ver que paso.

-Ise que paso, estábamos discutiendo por lo de tu padre y no recuerdo más nada...

-no lo se mamá, revise el taxi y el conductor gulp!no tiene cabeza, y las llantas están pinchadas con alfileres.

-pero como?

-no lo sé, sabotaje tal vez pero? Era para nosotros?

-pero claro que era para vosotros niño!- dijo una voz femenina llena de odio alrededor, pero no sabían de donde venia, la voz se perdía en la espesura del bosque nocturno.

-esa voz! Katerea!, deja las bromas y muestrate- dijo preocupada abrazando a Ise por la espalda tratando de proteger a su hijo.

-bromas, bromas! Jajajajjaja en verdad no me conoces cuñada, no sé como mi hermano pudo tener un hijo con semejante humana y en sima con una exorcista del Vaticano, nuestro padre nunca lo aprobo y por estar contigo el renuncio al apellido Leviathán, dique por amor, jajajajaj.

-si y?, somos felices sin tener que tenerlos encima, vivíamos feliz hasta que los mandaron a matar aquella noche después de que Ise nació. - decía la mujer castaña entre lagrimas, al igual que Ise que se acaba de enterar de ese hecho.

-que lo mandamos a matar?, jajajajaj no, el se ofreció para salvar su vida- señalando a Ise -los del concejo perdonaron la vida del muchacho si mi hermano mayor moría.

-papá...murio... ..culpa- se lamento Ise no sabía que su padre se sacrificó para que el viviese.

-aún haci después de la guerra se fue al mundo humano y tubo un bastardo con una humana y aún haci el consejo reclama al heredero de los Leviathán, por ser hijo de el- decía con rabia, con gran irá y odio dirigido a una persona- el es el heredero, y aún haci me dejan al margen primero, mi hermano Derek y ahora por su hijo, no. La verdadera heredera soy YO!

Con cada palabra el poder que rodeaba a Katerea era mayor, el odió, la ira y la codicia, estaban alimentando su poder.

Ise y su madre estaban indefenso, su madre a pesar de ser una antigua exorcista de alto nivel no tenía apenas magia o armas escondidas, ella dejo el entrenamiento para cuidar de su hijo. E Ise no tenía poder alguno, ambos estaban a merced de Katerea.

-ahora si lo mato, solo quedare yo como heredera, Madre esta muriendo y Padre murió en la Gran guerra y solo se arrepintió de no haber conocido a su nieto jajajajaj se arrepentio de no conoserlo despues de negarle la entrada a la familia, jajajajajaj pero lo conocerá en el más haya- creando lanzas de hielo que fueron hacia ambos castaños.

Trataron de evitarlas pero las lanzas los seguían a donde fueran. No pudieron moverse más y la madre de Ise e Ise fueron empalados en unos árboles.

La sangre manchaba sus ropas y las raíces de los arboles, mientras Katerea se acercaba lentamente con una sonrisa sicopata.

-ha ver como los mato?, como los hago sufrir?- se preguntaba ella mirando a Ise llorando y quejándose del dolor.- ya se mataré a tu madre primero y luego a ti.

-no! Mamá, no! Es a mi a quién quieres, deja a mi mama en paz- decía tratando de liberarse de las lanzas clavadas en su cuerpo pero, mientras más se movía más doloroso era.

-jajajja ciertamente eres hijo de mi hermano, siempre tu que el otro, jajajja pero aun haci tu madre morirá primero- creando tres lanzas de hielo que se clavaron en el estómago de su madre.

-mama! Por favor basta, déjala en paz!

-jajajajaj eso ruega, ruega por una vida que no es la tuya! Jajajaj.

-Ise...

-mamá tranquila...

-tranquila! Jajajja se esta muriendo y tu le dices que tranquila aún jajajajaj ,ella morirá en unos minutos tu también lo harás- en su mano una estaca de hielo aparecí y la calvo cerca del corazón de Ise, que grito sordo por el inmenso dolor que le recorría por el cuerpo.

-mi labor a terminado, ahora a planear la terminación del inframundo para gobernarlo- dijo desapareciendo en un círculo mágico amarillento.

Junta a Katerea desaparecida igual lo hicieron las lanzas que los sujetaban a los arboles, y ellos cayeron al suelo Ise aún vivo, o apenas vivo respiraba con dificultades y su madres se acercaba como podía a su hijo.

-tranquilo Ise, todo terminara- dijo con la mano derecha de ise en su mejilla.

-ma..má...- decía el con una voz apenas audible.

-Aún no puedes morir hijo mío aún no. Ddraig-san se que puedes oirme, por favor salva a mi bebe, porfavor. Te lo ruego- decía la madre de Ise a su, mano?

La mano derecha de Ise tenía a su alrededor una pequeñas partículas verdes que poco a formaron un guante que hiba desde los dedos del niño hasta su codo. Un guante rojo con detalles en dorado y una gran gema verde en el reverso de la mano.

[Cuanto tiempo Haine]- del guante se escuchaba la voz de alguien, la voz portaba fuerza y fiereza pero era manza.

-si, por favor salva ha Ise.

[Lo puedo salvar pero convertiría su cuerpo parcialmente en dragón, digo combertiria su corazon por uno de dragón, Junto al pulmón perforado por la Estáca]

-si!,no importa salvalo.

[Pero y tu?]

-yo me reuniré con Derek,estoy muriendo te confío a mi hijo, se lo que el necesite, su concejero, su amigo, su compañero, Su familia, por favor- dijo quitándose su collar de cruz blanca, poniendocela, a Ise que por unos instantes se quemaba pero después dejo hacerlo.

[Una [Excalibur] la mas debil de las siete, supongo que es [Blessing]?]

-si, era mi espada cuando servía al Vaticano antes de conocer a Derek, pero ahora es de ise, ella no le hará daño...supongo..que es...un adios...D..draig...san- dijo callendo muerta al lado de su hijo.

[Vaya portador, de lejos eres el más raro y desafortunado, al nacer me despertaste y casi matas a tu madre por accidente, tu padre murió después de unas horas y ahora te morías por culpa de tu tia, eres raro y único jejeje será un placer, hyodou Ise]

El cuerpo del niño estaba sanando a velocidad alarmante, su pulmón estaba como nuevo y paso a paso su corazon igual y donde estaba la herida hay una gran cicatriz.

El cuerpo del niño estaba levitando de espaldas en el aire mientras mas y mas energía lo cubría y en un estallido la energía tomó color negro y rojizo, y perforó los cielos, expantando a todos los animales a su alrededor.

Un poder tal que se sintió cerca de un par de personas cercanas a su posición.

A unos kilómetros de ise ya curado pero inconsciente. Estaban dos personas que sintieron la ola de poder de ise, esa personas eran albinos uno mas viejo que el otro, el más joven guapo, de cabello largo y vestido como mayordomo. Y el más viejo usaba un bastón para apoyarse y caminar, este tenía ropas que parecían de turismo.

-sentio eso señor Rizevim?- pregunto el Albino joven al mayor.

-si, esta energía tan pura...un dragón?, que crees Euclid?

-igual mi señor, vamos...- sugería el Albino más joven de nombre Euclid pero, el Albino mayor Rizevim ya estaba en dirección ala energía roja- que voy ha hacer con usted, por lo menos espereme- se lamentaba haberle jurado lealtad y servidumbre pero ha veces no era tan malo.

Haci ambos fueron en dirección a Ise.

* * *

 **En alguna parte de algún lugar.**

En un lugar donde la luces de colores siempre brillaban y el flujo del tiempo y el espacio eran mentira, ese lugar era la [Grieta Dimensional]. El lugar donde esta todo y ha la vez nada, que conecta todo y no conecta nada. Es un lugar inhabitable para ningún ser que necesitará oxígeno ecepto por dos singularidades, los dioses dragon. El Dios Dragón de los Sueños; Great Red, también conocido con el dragón del Apocalipsis, y La Diosa Dragón del Infinito; Ophis Ouroboros

Eso dos entes estaban de cara el uno al otro sin decirce ni una palabra, hasta que reconocieron dos energias,, dos poderes bien conocidos para ambos. El despertar del [Sekiryuutei] y del [Hakuryuukou],el despertar de dos portadores que marcaban el inicio de una nueva era, el mundo Siempre ha sido influenciado por las decisiones de los portadores del [Welsh Dragon] y del [Vanishing Dragón]

-han despertado rojo - dijo la diosa dragón con cuerpo de niña, de largo cabello negro y ropas oscuras.

-...- el inmenso dragón ni siquiera se molestaba en contestar , hasta que no fuera el fin del mundo no le importaba nada.

-cuando saldrás de mi hogar?- aun Ophis siendo una diosa carente de emociones. En su mirada había disgusto.

Ella no soportaba intruso en su hogar y Red, era el intruso en su hogar. Ella nació y aprendió todo aquí en el vacío en la nada, en la [Grieta Dimensional].

Ella queria que Red, se largara de aqui, quería estar sola en este lugar pero cada vez que recorría la gran e inmensa [Grieta Dimensional] ella siempre se lo encontraba vagando en sus terrenos.

-buscare la manera de sacarte de aqui?- dijo monótona mente, mientras abría una fisura en el espacio y desaparecía en la nada.

-...mientras no causes o intentes el fin del mundo por mi, que se jodan todos...ZzzzZzzZzz-.

* * *

Ophis, no sabía donde estaba pero, si sabía que nesecitaba ayuda para sacar a Red de su hogar, y por ello iría a por el rojo ya que el blanco al parecer estaba en territorio demoníaco y el rojo apenas estaba cerca de alguna civilización.

Floto hasta llegar al cuerpo del inconsciente y sano Ise, que dormía plácidamente en el frío suelo, en la fría noche.

El niño en sus sueños no puedo presencial a Ophis, pero Ddraig si.

[Es raro verte fuera de tu hogar, jejeje]

-no estoy de humor [Sekiryuutei]- dijo un poco amargada.

[Bien entonces que quieres?, dudo que solo vengas a saludar]

-muy perpicas como siempre, no viene a por el- señalando al muchacho- necesitó su poder para sacar a Red de la [Grieta Dimensional] y el me ayudara.

[Lo obligaras?]

-dudo que coopere, pero le dejaré un regalo- dijo creando en la palma de su mano una serpiente negra hecha de poder que salto de la mano posando se en el pecho del chico, manza esperando ordenes.

[Le darás una serpiente como regalo?, no creo que sea bueno, lo acabo de salvar y tu lo quieres matar, apoco entiendo tu lógica ophis]

-No Ddraig, entiendo que puede morir pero si modificas la serpiente haci- dijo mirando como la serpiente transmutaba a lo que parecía ser un dragón en miniatura, que aún manzo esperaba órdenes de la diosa.

[Un dragon? Se que eso somos pero,...que quieres de el Ophis] dijo Ddraig ostilmente por primera vez.

-Ophis, solo quiere recuperar su hogar y para ello necesita que alguien le ayude y si el no quiere Lo hare por mi misma.

[Aún haci le dejarás el "dragón"? , cual es el truco Ophis?]

-no lo hay, se que éste chico puede hacer mucho o puede no hacer nada eso ya, es su elección. Yo me marchó seguiré en busca de ayuda-

[Y el dragón?]

-el Está enlazado a el,si el de verdad desea el poder del [Infinito] que lo tome, aunque dudo que su cuerpo humano lo aguante, aunque recorra sangre de dragón por el. No le hará tanto daño., hasta entonces [Sekiryuutei]- dijo la pequeña diosa desapareciendo en la espesura del bosque nocturno.

[...si el de verdad desea el poder?...puedes ser uno de los dioses de nuestra especie pero, no me fío de ella . bueno la decisión es suya...zzZZZZzzzz]

Ddraig se fue a dormir para recuperar la energía gastada en restaurar el tejido del cuerpo de ise y estabilizar lo. El "Dragón" viendo que su "usuario" no lo nesecitaba se escondió en el collar de cruz del chico que a su vez el collar se hizo invisible al ojo normal y sobrenatural.

Después de que la conciencia de Ddraig se fuera a dormir llegaron, el par de Albinos; Rizevim y Euclid.

Lentamente fueron hacia el, hasta que Euclid le tomó en brazos y miraba que había pasado pues el taxi en llamas, la daba una pista de lo que pasó pero, el rastro de energía demoníaca en el aire le alertaba que tal vez había pasado algo con lo sobrenatural en el area,pero más le extrañaba encontrar al niño inconsciente y a salvo.

-Señor Rizevim hay rastros de energía demoníaca y sangre en algunos árboles deduzco que del chico y al parecer su..madre?

-eso veo, esa misma energía lo envuelve pero esta encerrada en aserrado el, y mira su brazo derecho.

-?...!..Este niño es el [Sekiryuutei]!

-al parecer encontramos al de esta era y pobre se ha quedado solo- dice acercándose a Euclid y acariciando tiernamente el cabello de Ise- ...

-que tiene en mente?

-que tal si volvemos a "casa" ya visitamos a mi hijo?

-a Lean? Cómo usted quiera.

-pero antes despertemos el poder que llase encerrado en el- dice mordiéndose el pulgar, depositando una gota de su sangre en la boca del niño que la ingirió inconsciente.

Después de tragarla, alrededor de Ise se sentía húmedo y frío, tan frío que Euclid soltó a Ise dejándolo caer si tocar el suelo ya que de la espalda de Ise salieron cuatro pares de alas de parecidas a las de los murciélagos.

Euclid lo sintió y se puso delante de Rizevim invocado un círculo mágico defensivo, ya que Ise desató una ventisca que congeló todo en un kilómetro al la redonda, excepto en la direccion donde Euclid hizo el círculo mágico para protegerse a el y a Rizevim.

Después del despliegue de poder Ise cayó al suelo rendido con apenas poder mágico en el.

Lo más impresionante para Euclid era ver el círculo mágico totalmente congelado y suspendido en el aire, este al tocarlo para comprobar su estado se deshizo en escarcha.

Rizevim por su parte pensaba que nunca había visto tal despliegue de poder en un niño que recién despertaba sus poderes y por las alas de su espalda y su poder sabia que era de su raza un demonio del Clan Leviathán, pero de quien era hijo? Sabia que Malfrost y su esposa Eleonora habían tenido tres hijos; Derek el mayor y más habilidoso de los tres pero, el había muerto hace ya un tiempo, Katerea la del medio, de esta lo dudaba Euclid se reiA de ella ya a que a pesar de su edad no tenga descendencia y Jackiel el menor, el aventurero de los tres, al igual que Rizevim era nómada no podia estar en el mismo lugar mas de una semana, por ello viajaba mucho, lo último que supo es que estaba en Asgard, además duda que tenga un segundo hijo después después de la muerte de Claire dijo que jamas se casaria otra vez, pero la pregunta seguia rondando en su mente, de quien era hijo este pequeño? Eso tendría que investigar una vez vuelva.

Euclid nuevamente recogió a Ise en su brazos viendo que la [Boosted Gear ]había desaparecido ya, y las reservas mágicas del chico eran casi nulas, era seguro ahora que estaba agotado.

-nos vamos?- pregunto con el niño en brazos.

-si, al regresar a investigar sobre los padres de este niño.

Dijo mientras Euclid convocaba un círculo mágico en el piso que los hizo desaparecer.

Inframundo.

Ya en las puertas de su castillo siendo recibidos por un par de maids, ya dentro de su oficina vio a Euclid acostar al niño en un sofá de la misma, en lo que el se sentaba en su sillon, revisando el correo que estaba encima de su mesa, solo había una carta y esta era ostentosa ya a la vez simple, ya sabia de quien era sin ver el remitente.

-Sirzches me mando correo Euclid!- dijo muy feliz por alguna razon.

-Sirzches mandando correo? Haber que dice- viendo a Rizevim leyendo la carta, viendo su cara cambiando de felicidad a tristeza de un momento a otro, preguntándose; que paso?

-...- Rizevim una vez término la carta la arrugó y ya quemo en llamas grises iguales a las de Lean, mostrando le a Euclid cuán furioso estaba.

-que era?

-prepara un auto vamos al territorio Lucifer, te diré los detalles en el camino- dijo serio y enojado.

Euclid se extrañaba de esa personalidad que rara vez mostraba, ya que siempre era alegre y bromeaba con todo. Verlo haci le hacia pensar lo grave y lo malo que decía la carta.

-enseguida, con permiso- dijo retirándose, dejando al niño durmiendo en el sofá y a Rizevim serio sentado en su sillón.

 **Minutos despues.**

 **Carreteras del inframundo.**

Tanto Euclid como Rizevim habían abordado un automóvil hacia la mansión del Maou Lucifer, Rizevim antes de partir dejo a Ise en una habitación para el y en caso de que despertase le avisasen inmediatamente.

Rizevim le había dicho a Euclid lo que decía la carta; que su hijo y su esposa habían muertos a manos de unos asesinos y que solo Vali su nieto había sobrevivido además de contarle que había despertado su poder Cómo [Hakuryuukou] por ello dejo a Ise en su territorio, el sabía del pasado de sus portadores, y no se arriesgaría a perder a Vali, el había visto el poder de Valí en las prácticas que tuvo con su padre Lean y sabe de lo es capaz al haber heredado el poder de su familia, un poder único incluso para los demonios y ese poder era las [Llamas Grises] un llama con atributos santos y demonicos, que se alimentaban en función a sus sentimientos en la batalla, Rizevim las había heredado de su padre y su hijo las había heredado también y el enterarse que Vali también le llenaba de orgullo pero, sabía que Ise tenía mayor margen de victoria si peleaban ahora, tal es su poder que le hace pensar que es capaz de congelar incluso las [Llamas Grises ].

Volviendo al enfoque primario, a Euclid le llenaba de rabia saber que su compañero de armas había muerto al igual que su esposa y saber que Vali estaba solo ahora le entristeció mucho.

El auto había pasado unos portones y aparcado en frente de una gran mansión perteneciente del Maou Lucifer; Sirzches. Ya ellos bajaron del auto, dentro fueron recibidos por varios sirvientes de la mansión que los llevaron al despacho personal del Maou.

Dentro había varias personas, el propio salvador de su nieto, Sirzches, y pocas de sus piezas, su fiel [Reina] y esposa Grayfía Lucifigus, hermana mayor de Euclid y su único [Alfil] McGregor, junto a los recién llegados Rizevim y Euclid, eran cinco las personas en el despacho.

-Sirzches vine tan pronto como leí la carta, que paso?..como esta Vali?- pregunto Rizevim desesperado.

-tranquilo Rizevim-sama, Vali-kun esta bien, esta descansando en una habitación aquí en la mansión...y lo que pasó no lo sabemos, solo se que el me llamo diciendo que los encontraron y me apresuré a ir, para cuando llegue había un boquete en donde estaba la cada en el bosque donde vivían en el inframundo. Vali por poco y muere también sino hubiese llegado.

-sabes quien fue?- pregunto Euclid al lado de su hermana.

-no, no se nada pero...- dirigiendo su mirada a su [Alfil ]

-he estudiado la magia y poder que había en el aire, no encontré más que las [Llamas Grises ] de Lean y un poder muy puro, el de un dragón, concretamente el [Hakuryuukou]- dijo McGregor - como Vali era el único en el lugar, supuse que era de el el poder del [Hakuryuukou], al regresar Sirzches con Vali y estudiarlo mas a fondo con un analisiz completo comprobe que mis respuestas fueron acertadas; Vali es el [Hakuryuukou]

Asombrados Rizevim y Euclid, no creían lo que decían del Vali después de encontrar al portador del [Welsh Dragon].

-no es coincidencia Rizevim-sama verdad?- pregunto a Rizevim.

-a que te refieres Euclid? - le pregunto McGregor.

-es que encontramos al [Sekiryuutei], en una caminata nocturna, y al igual que Vali es un niño de su misma edad diría yo, aparte que ahora es huerfano, tuvieron un accidente el y su madre que ahora esta muerta, no sabemos que sucedió pero había presencia demoniaca, y sangre, aun no sabemos que causó que despertará con el [Sekiryuutei]

-!

No había cabida en la sorpresa de Sirzches, Grayfía y McGregor, rara vez ocurría que los portadores de la [Boosted Gear ] y la [Divide Dividing] despertaban a la vez y más en portadores jóvenes como eran los niños; Ise y vali.

-es en serio señor?- pregunto mareada Grayfía, tanta información de tal magnitud la tenia hacia, aparte de otra cosa.

-nee-san siéntate, con tu embarazo es malo las altas emociones, deja que te traiga agua- dice ayudando a su hermana a sentarse y llendo a por un vaso de agua para ella.

-traerme algo tambien- viendo a Euclid abandonar el despacho llendo por las bebidas- además que el chico es un heredero.

-heredero?- se preguntaba Sirzches.

-si un heredero, un Leviathán para ser exactos, lo que no sé de quien de los tres es hijo?

-donde esta el niño?- pregunto Grayfía preocupada por el niño.

-el Está bien en mi territorio, esta agotado si vieran lo que hizo nadamas despertar su poder Cómo Leviathan seriamos paletas de hielo sino fuera porqué Euclid reaccionó rapido.

-como fue el despliegue de poder?- pregunto McGregor viendo a Euclid entrar al despacho con las bebidas dándole agua a Grayfía.

-fue imprecionante tal despliegue, lo congeló todo a nuestro alrededor en menos de cinco segundos...

-incluso congeló uno de mis mejores círculo mágico defensivo, haci de impresionante es su poder...me recuerda cuando Vali despertó su poder hace unos meses, quemo casi todo el complejo vacacional, lo bueno que estaba Serafall-sama para apagar lo todo.

-si es tan imprecionante como dicen, hay que tener cuidado con el, mas a un sin saber si su madre a muerto, podría pasar de nuevo, y congelar su mansión Rizevim-sama- le advirtió Grayfía ya más relajada.

-Euclid tuvo eso en cuenta y cubrió la habitación donde lo dejó con círculos mágicos defencivos, ahora si los correctos para que no terminarán como el primero- dijo Rizevim dejando a Grayfia más tranquila por el bienestar del niño.

-y ahora que haremos respecto respecto a los dos, tenerlos cercas es malo, son el [Sekiryuutei ] y el [Hakuryuukou ].- propuso Sirzches.

-teniendo eso en cuenta...-pensando Rizevim estaba ideando algo- Grayfía quiero que tu y el intento de hombre que tienes por esposo cuiden de Vali como si fuera su hijo, sé que estas embarazada y que tener que cuidar ya de un niño algo crecido es...

-no me importa señor, eso tenía planeado proponer en cualquier caso.

-bien...pues el pequeño se quedará con nosotros un tiempo.

-un tiempo?- pregunto el pelirojo.

-si, hasta que controle decentemente sus poderes, tranquilos yo lo entrenar adecuadamente.

-comprendo entonces Vali será un Gremory a los ojos del mundo pero en la sombras un Lucifer, le diremos al concejo?- dijo Euclid.

-no, esos corruptos tienen sus años contados, si saben de Valí lo usarán de salvaguarda para cuando Sirzches decida retirarse y lo mismo que el pequeño Leviathán, Le diré a Eleonora que salve a su nieto de...

-no creo que sea buena idea Rizevim-sama - le interrumpió McGregor- si el niño sufrió ataque demoníacos es que alguien lo quiere muerto el decirle a la matriarca Leviathán que esta vivo su nieto los pondria a ambos en peligro.

-cierto, mi error el no pensarlo gracias, pues sólo los que están aquí lo sabrán aún creo que cierto ángel debe saber.

-Gabriel?

-si, esa niña siempre presta atención cuando los niños están al borde de la muerte, tal vez ella sepa algo de que ocurrió, Sirzches porfavor.

-ahora mismo le preguntare a Michael si Gabriel sabe algo, y sé lo comunicare- dijo el pelirojo - demás necesitará McGregor una muestra de ADN para determinar al padre del niño.

-te las mandare con Euclid una vez llegue, pues dicho esto me retiro a ver como esta el niño.

-no veras a Vali?- pregunto Grayfía a Rizevim

-no creo que deba, aun tengo residuos de la energía del [Sekiryuutei ] en mi, no quiero alertar al [Vanishing Dragón ] en farsa alarma, por ahora me mantendré lejos de el, pero confío que ustedes dos Lo cuiden bien.

-como si fuera nuestro hijo- dijeron ambos esposos a la vez.

-pues ahora si nos retiramos, Euclid lleva el auto al territorio, yo volveré antes, ...McGregor si no es molestia.

-nunca señor- mandando a Rizevim a su mansión por un círculo magico.

-pues nos vemos hermana, cuñado, McGregor.- retirándose del despacho.

Sirzches viendo como el viejo Lucifer se hiba, Euclid hiba por el coche y McGregor investigaria sobre el chico una vez llegue el ADN. Sirzches y Grayfía se miraban el uno al otro sabían que cuidar de Valí sería un teto, pero serían futuros padres, y tener a valí de hijastro les servirá de practica.

Sirzches tenía una sola pregunta en mente.

¿como sera el futuro influenciado por dos dragones jovenes?.

* * *

Bueno chicos esto es para fanfiction asi espero que tenga buen recibimiento,

primero esta no es el cliche padres muertos + entrenamiento = a OP-SIDAD de ise, donde el siempre gana, aqui lo llevare lento, junto a algunos arcos.

pues hasta el siguiente cap, por cierto cualquier comentario y sugerencia es aceptada.

sugerencias mas que nada para la nobleza de ise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arco I : Uno** **pierde; otro gana**.

Capítulo 1 : cambios en varias vidas.

* * *

Rizevim estaba en las puertas principales de su Mansion donde fue recibido por una Maid que le informo sobre el niño.

-señor el niño...desperto solo unos momentos y volvio a dormirse.

-hizo algo- caminando por los pasillos hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la habitacion del chico.

-si yo lo vi despertar mientras cambiaba sus vendas, fue...muy raro...todas sus heridas estan bien, ningun hueso roto u organos perforados, nada y lo mas raro...su cabello...bueno mejor dicho solo un mecho de su cabellos se volvio blanco ..como su cabello señor.

-?...solo eso.

-si señor- dijo ella, hizo y reverencia y se marcho tenia cosas que hacer.

Rizevim tenia ahora mas dudas en la cabeza, que causo ese cambio en el que hiso eso, cambio su cabello a un color parecido al de el? No tenia sentido en su cabeza hasta que recordo alguien que podria decirle lo que quiere. Haci procedio a entrar a la habitacion, muy espaciosa por cierto, y en efecto en la cama el niño durmiendo y con un mechon blanco se veia caer entre sus ojos.

Rizevim se acerco con una silla de una mesa cercana y la coloco al lado de la cama del niño y antes de sentarce aparto el mecho de cabello de su cara y finalmente se sento a observar al niño.

Duro en silencio unos momento hasta que por fin hablo.

-[Sekiryuutei] estas hay?- pregunto serio.

Y no paso nada, nada de nada.

-por favor confia en mi, de querer hacerle daño no lo hubiese ayudado, igual que tu sé que el merece vivir, o por lo menos una buena vida.

Sus esfuerzos funcionaron y el guante rojo y dorado aparecio en la mano izquierda y para su sorpresa tambien en su mano derecha.

[Que deseas señor Lucifer?, espero que interrumpir mi sueño valga la pena]

-si es por el niño, sabes que vale la pena?

[Nada mas cierto que ello]

-necesito informacion de el, no se hasta que punto sabes de el pero, cualquier informacion sera bien recibida.

[Afortunadamente desperte con el chico nadamas nacer el]

-! Como?

[Como lo oyes. No se como pero me desperto y por poco casi hace lo mismo con ustedes y congela a los doctores y ha su propio padre. Afortunadamente nada llego a mayores pero fui nuevamente oblicado a dormir no solo eso sino tambien durmieron/sellaron sus poderes por herencia paterna]

-sabes quien es su padre o su madra siquiera?

[Si, he visto todo lo que el ha visto deste que tiene la edad de conciencia, aveces me hacia pasar por su "conciencia" para recordarle cosas o ayudarlo. Y es triste ver lo que ha sufrido ahora que esta sin sus padres]

-entiendo.

[ de primeras su nombre, Issei, Hyodou Issei, ise es su apodo un diminutivo cariñoso que tenia su madre para con el, el chico es hijo de una antigua exorcista y un demonio mejor dicho un Leviathan, Derek Leviathan.]

-haci que hijo de Derek?, y por lo que dijiste antes, heredo su poder el [Frio del Averno]?

[Haci que ese es su nombre...si si lo tiene estaba sellado...hasta que le diste tu sangre...aun que creo que ya no deberia llamarse haci ha...cambiando mientras estaba inconsiente]

-ha cambiado?

[Si es mas...fuerte por decirlo de algun modo tu sangre se mezclo con su sangre de herencia mas la sangre de su madre exorcista y sumado a su nueva sangre de dragon digamos que su poder evoluciono de manera critica]

-por ello los dos guantes?- el tenia curiosidad por lo que habia oido y visto por imagenes el guante simpre hiba en la mano izquierda.

[No tiene nada que ver, Las [Sacret Gears] de por si se adaptan al usuario y cambian para comodidad del dicho, por ello es haci, no te confundas han habido un par de predecesores que han hecho lo mismo, le costo mas hacerlo pero lo habian hecho ya]

-ok, ahora estoy mas tranquilo, y que tan fuerte es..ise?

[Umm...diria a como esta cuando descance bien, como en terminos de demonio...media-alta quizas o un poco menos pero de media-alta no baja]

-que terminos usarias con el?,digo su parte humana desaparecio a excepcion de su cuerpo, que es el?

[yo diria que [Dragon Diabolico] seria su espercie y hay muy pocos de hecho contandolo ha el seria unos... 5...Vritra, Crom Cruach, Apophis, Landon y el tambien, si serian 5 los que entran en esa caracteristicas]

-todos dragones malvados...eso es un problema?

[No para nada, el chico hoy por hoy no tiene maldad alguna que yo me haiga percatado, solo esta confundido siempre odio a su padre porque penso que los habia abandonado a el y ha su madre y su tia Katerea le dijo la verdad, el chico es ahora una manojo de nervios e inseguridad, no sabe quien es? O que es?, tratare de hablar con el, alejare a las malas influencias de sus antecesores para que no lo corrompan]

-te lo agradeceria- dijo bajando levemente la cabeza.

[No hay porque, el chico merece algo mejor, al hablar con el vere que te hablo, mañana a la misma hora?]

-por favor.

[Pues hasta entonces, dormire algo antes de hablar con el, buenas...noches?]

-descanse [Sekiryuutei]- dijo viendo desaparecer los guantes y no notar la precencia del dragon.

Parandose de la silla y acomodandola en su lugar se acerco una vez mas. Ala cama de ise.

-supongo que el destino tiene algo para ti y vali, perder a sus padres el mismo dia, no es coincidencia ni azares del destino, lo de Katerea lo entiendo ancias de poder y reclamar algo que no es suyo, y lo de Lean es lo unico que no entiendo, tengo que informarme mas- dijo acariciando el cabello de ise.

Toc toc.

-pase- permitio el.

-señor Euclid-sama ha llegado y pide verlo en su despacho.

-ahora voy- viendo a la maid retirarce.

-pues vendre a verte despues ise- saliendo de la habitacion llendo ha su despacho.

* * *

 **?**.

Ise no sabia donde estaba, el lugar era diferente a lo que haya visto antes, el cielo era dorado y el piso blanco, ambos se extendian hasta perderce en ellos.

Ise miraba en todas direciones en busca de algo o alguien?, no sabia donde estaba y eso le asustaba y lo tenia nervioso, lo ultimo que recuerda es que su madre...estaba muerte...si lo sabia y le dolia, el recuerdo era vivido en su cabeza, una y otra vez lo veia en camara lenta, y aunque trataba de impedirlo de hacer que era una mentira el no podia hacer nada.

Ise abatido se sento en el piso del lugar a llorar, lloraba porque habia perdido ha su unico familiar, a su querida madre.

Sin que el lo supiera tenia un collar puesto, este se desprendio y flotaba frente al chico que alzo la mirada, el collar irradeaba algo de energia energia que le ponia los pelos de punta sabia que era peligroso y acercarse era innecesario pero a su vez, era tranquilisante sentia el aura de alguien especial, el sentia a ...

-ma..ma- se pregunto ise este hecho.

El collar de cruz respondio con un soplido por mas raro que parezca, el soplido cambio todo el lugar, el cielo era hermoso un azul hermoso como nunca antes habia visto, y el suelo a su derecha habia pasto y mucha vegetacion pero a su izquierda estaba granulado y se escuchaba algo romper, entonces comenzo a oler el aire era..salado?. Todo esto le hacia pensar que estaba en el mar. Y en efecto era haci.

Se encontraba en una playa, una que nunca visito o llego a recordar. Y lo mas sorprendente que veia era el atardecer el sol ocultandoce pero ala mitad en el fondo del mar, desde su perpectiva el sol era gigante y verlo le fascinaba.

Se recordo que lo trajo aqui, el collar de cruz que simpre tenia su madre, ese colla estaba en frente de el y por raro que viera este exploto en una luz mas brillante que el atardecer.

La luz al desaparecer habia alguien que el chico creia muerta, era su madre tenia solo una tunica blanco puro puesta, y estaba descarsa dandole la espalda mirando hacia el atardecer.

Ise se creia loco, estaba en un lugar que no recordaba, despues estaba en una playa que tampoco recordaba estar y ahora esta su madre aqui frente a el cuando deberia estar muerta, con miedo Ise avanzaba lento hasta quedar a un paso de su madre que se volteo a verlo, viendolo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ella se dio un paso al frente y se agacho y de inmediato abrazo a su hijo, ise no lo aguanto mas y lloro en sus brazos y gritaba a todo pulmon, el no entendia nada de lo que pasaba pero no le impedia desahogarse de lo que habia dentro de el.

-ya ise, ya mama por ahora esta aqui, tranquilo.

-mama que paso? No estas muerta? No entiendo nada? Donde estamos?

-relajate, tranquilo estamos bien, estas bien tranquilo.

Ella lo arrullaba en sus brazos para calmarlo cosa que funcionaba el habia dejado de llorar.

-ahora que estas tranquilo sentemonos- dijo sentandoce en la arena con ise entre sus piernas apoyando la cabeza en sus generosos pechos, y su madre abrazandolo por detras- tienes preguntas pero primero entiende esto, estoy aqui de momento no puedo quedarme tengo que descanzar y ya no podre estar contigo entiendes?

Ise asintio.

-pues donde estamos, digamos que este es tu lugar feliz-

-mi lugar feliz pero...nunca he estado aqui?

-es que no te acuardas, ademas tenias pocos dias de recien nacido, este lugar esta en kouh un playa entre kouh y kioto, aqui pasaron muchas cosas, muchas cosas buenas; aqui conoci a tu padre Derek, aqui me entere que estaba embarazada del niño mas guapo del mundo mundial y aqui fue el primer lugar que te traje tras nacer, la calma que habia en tu pequeño rostro era adorable desde entonces despues de que cumpliste el año, siempre a final de mes te traia a la playa, recuerdas?

-si, pero nunca me traiste aqui?

-eso es un secreto, este es tu lugar feliz, y siempre lo sera, en algun momento lo encontraras eso lo tengo seguro, aun recuerdo en el ultimo mes de embarazo cada vez que venia con tu padre siempre pataleabas en mi vientre, veniamos temprano y hasta que no se olcultaba de todo el sol, no nos ibamos.

-...- ise no decia nada, no recordaba pero, el ver el atardecer y el sentimiento que le daba confirmaba lo dicho por su madre, este era su lugar feliz, la sonrisa que tiene se lo confirma, pero...-mama estoy...solo?

-no cariño, no. Tienes al mejor amigo y compañero que tendras, no es haci Ddraig.

-...?- el pobre niño no entendia lo que decia hasta que vio en su costado derecho.

Un gran dragon rojo de cuernos amarillos y grandes alas, estaba tumbado en el suelo viendo con ellos el atardecer, el estaba hay desde que su madre aparecio solo que no se dio a notar.

-!- ise asustado trato de pararce y correr pero su madre de un jalon lo volvio a sentar.

-tranquilo cariño no muerde solo ronca, y cuando lo hace hay si da un poco de miedo ejjejejej.

[No me hace gracia Haina]

Imprecionado ise escucho al dragon hablar.

-hool-lla- asustadiso saludo.

[un gusto niño]

-el ise, es tu amigo y compañero cuando me vaya el estara contigo para apoyarte y ayudarte.

Ise asiente.

Despues de ello quedaron los tres en silencio hasta que vieron al ultimo trozo del sol ocultarse en el mar hay fue que sucedio algo mas una auro de bellizimos colores estaba sobre el cielo y junto a las estrellas brillantes que le acompañaban el lugar era sensillamente.

[Hermoso]- los dos humanos asintieron a sus palabras era hermoso.

Y ya habia llegado la hora, Haina debia de irse, ella se paro y se arrodillo frente a ise para abrazarlo, contra su pecho.

-ise cariño, ya es hora de irme.

ise se le habia olvidado y efectivamente su madre se iba, y no podia evitar derramar algunas lagrimas.

-tranquilo ise no llores, los niños buenos no lo hacen, ademas que es lo que hacen los niños buenos?

-obedecer..a mama- decia entre sollozos.

-por ello esto es lo ultimo que te pido, Aprende;falla, cae;levantate, llora;rie y sobretodo vive, vive sin arrepentirte de lo que haras. Ise, Ddraig siempre estara hay contigo, concideralo un amigo, un consejero y confidente. Cualquier duda que tengas si el puede te la respondera, se que estas en buenas manos..y por ultimo ise recuerda- dijo en pausa para limpiarles las lagrimas, y sentir con las suyas se derraman- recueda que mama siempre estara orgullosa de su pequeño..Dragon- su sonrisa junto con sus lagrimas, derretian el corazon del niño y el dragon que en silencio miraba la ultima interracion madre e hijo que el niño tendra.

Haina se paro y camino hasta la orilla del mar donde le llegaba hasta las rodilla, se volteo y vio por ultima vez a su pequeño dragon.

-te he dejado algo, esta rota pero se que podras repararlo, solo su mente esta disulta pero puedes preguntarle cosas de ¿SI o NO?, y Ddraig te encargo a mi pequeño.

[Es un honor]- Ddraig se paro sobre sus cuatro patas y agacho su cabeza ante ella.

-y Ise...adios- dice estallando en particulas de luz que fueron hasta el niño, volviendo a ser el collar que era antes.

El silencio pudo con el lugar, igual que era audible un pequeño llanto del niño, Ddraig no sabia o no recordaba que era perder un familiar pero lo compadecia, prometio se su ayuda y eso hiba a ser, su cuerpo se ilumino y se redujo de tamaño hasta ser del tamaño de un animal pequeño, que se poso en el hombro del niño, este lo noto y lo tomo en brazos.

Ddraig lo sentia, su espalda humeda y mocosa por las lagrimas y moquillos del niño, el no decia nada le daba el beneficio de que el niño se desahogue mientras el veia por ultima vez donde estaba Haina.

* * *

 **Lugar feliz**.

Habian pasado dos dias desde que ise esta en la Mansion de Rizevim, y no despertaba, Ddraig hablaba con Rizevim y Euclid que siempre le acompañaba por las mañana, Ddraig le conto lo que paso con su madre y justo ese dia Grayfia decidio ver a ise fue el mismo dia que Ddraig dijo lo de su madre,a Grayfia le encataria haberla conocido se hubieran llevado bien, y trataba con ise en la hora de dormir, cabe decir que ise siguio llorando hasta que salio todo de el, y era otro dia, dia que ise despertaba tempreno al sentir la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana.

-uhm...Ddraig..buen..dia?- decia frotandose los ojos, viendo en su pecho el collar de su madre que por un momento brillo y volvio a la normalidad, al parecer este era el regalo roto que le dejo su madre.

Ise habia hablado con Ddraig el dia despues de lo de su madre, y el le conto todo lo que nesecita saber, todo lo que estaban al alcance de Ddraig ahora el lo sabe, antes de despertar pregunto donde estaba y a ise casi se le salen los ojos al escuchar que estaban en la casa del antiguo diablo Lucifer, pero Ddraig lo calmo diciendole que el fue quien lo salvo.

Aun en su pensamiento no noto que una Maid entro y al verlo despierto y pensativo decidio primero avisar a su señor antes de entrar a interrumpir los pensamiento del niño que ni aun la notaban.

Ise segui pensando mientras tenia el collar en mano, se lo habia quitado para verlo mejor y tenia que admitir que le gustaba, no es que fuera religioso el sabe que su madre lo fue por parte de Ddraig.

En esos pensamientos escucho a alguien tocar la puerta, ise por inercia dijo que pase. En ello vio a varias personas entrar, Un viejo albino con ropas algo raras no acorde a su edad, camisa y pantalones hawaianos?, un joven albino uniformado con traje, al igual que una mujer peliplata vestida de maid junto a un pelirojo vestido con ropas ostentosa, y algunos mas como un doctor y una chica magica!?

Ise estaba entre imprecionado por las personas que lo veian, como la miraba que le daban, los dos primeros albinos se notaban que le miraban con cariño, los reconocia porque fueron los que lo salvaron, como lo sabe? Ddraig se lo dijo, pero a los demas no los conoce.

El doctor procedio a revisarlo primero pidiendole su permiso el cual el dio, sabia que tenian que revisarlo llevaba durmiendo unos dias demas, le pasa por investigar el interior de la [Boosted Gear] encontro la puerta hacia el lugar donde segun Ddraig estaba la sala de los antecesores de el al ser el, el [Sekiryuutei]. Iba a entrar pero Ddraig por ahorita se lo prohibio dijo que aun no era el momento, que un mal paso dado y podia liarla parda, y el no queria eso.

El estaba callado con un rostro serio pero mirando nerviso todo lo que hacian los demas parte de ignorar al doctor, el hacia lo suyo, era su trabajo para algo le pagaban.

El doctor habia terminado, dio su veredicto y ise estaba bien, todo en orden de paso le dieron de alta, en eso su estomago sono muerto de la verguenza mientras los demas reian al igual que Ddraig, Rizevim pidio que preparen abundante comida para todos que la lleven al comedor del jardin que irian en un momento.

El silencio incomodo se hizo presente hasta que alguien decidio hablar.

-Yaho! Hola Soy la Mahou shoujou Levi-tan- dijo con pose moe, haciendo que el chico se asuste un poco, pero quedo fascinado con el rebote de los pechos de la chica- como te llamas?

-Ii-ssei, Hyodou Issei...-dijo cohibido sus ojos se habian adaptado a su poder de dragon y podia ver un poco el aura que desprendia cada persona en la habitacion, tenia un poco de miedo aunque Ddraig le decia que no habia razon de ello.

-ise-kun ya veo, seamos amigos, bien?

-pero ni..siquiera..me conoces..ni yo a ti...-

-mejor aun, mas de que hablar...!- ella seguiria hablando pero fue agarrada del cuello y amordasada por cintamagica por Grayfia, que la lanzo a un rincon lejano al niño.

El par de dragones veia esto curioso, valla trato que daba la Maid, mejor no hacerla enojar o podria pasarle lo mismo o aun peor.

[Mejor no tentemos a la suerte]

(Si)

-disculpa la intervencion, de la señorita Serafall Leviathan, yo soy Grayfia Lucifigus, el es mi Hermano menor Euclid- señalandoll- el es Rezivem Lucifer, ellos fueron los que te salvaron.

-y yo no cuento...!- decia el pelirojo, pero su destino fue igual al de Serafall, amordasado y al rincon.

-gracias por lo de aquella vez y si cause problemas- decia ise haciendo una reverencia como podia en la cama.

Rizevim negaba con la cabeza  
\- nosotros estabamos de paso, y sentimos tu poder y fuimos ha ver ya era un desastre-

-y el cuerpo de mama?...Ddraig me dijo que mi poder no la congelo tanto, donde esta?

Rizevim tenia sospechas de que el, no aceptara la muerte de su madre o, recordara algo pero, Ddraig le dijo que el niño esta al tanto de todo y que de alguna manera gracias al collar pudo despedirse como se debe de su madre, aun haci queria enterrarla en la parcela familiar en Kouh, hay descansan sus abuelos y su madre tambien deberia.

-tranquilo- dijo Euclid- el cuerpo de ella esta bien, esperabamos que despertaces para enterrarla.

-gracias otra vez, quisiera hacerlo lo antes posibles si puede?-

-crees poder asistir hoy?- pregunto Grayfia, el niño la vio morir y el acaba de despertar para ir a enterrarla.

-si, se que puedo- dijo con una sonrisa nostargica, recordaba la sonrisa de su madre a despedirce, eso le llenaba de felicidad pero unas pocas lagrimas le traicionaban.

-si, no quiere pue...

-no, no. Puedo porfavor?-

-vale, Euclid acompañame, y me llevo a estos dos por si acaso- sujetando a los amordasados, saliendo de la habitacion seguida de Euclid.

Dejando solo a Rizevim e Ise en la habitacion.

-tienes dudas verdad? Ddraig no pudo contestarlas todas?

-no, solo tengo una, heredero de que casa soy, sé que sé llama Derek, Ddraig sabia su apellido pero no me dijo- dijo ise.

-uff- Rizevim procesaba en su mente que decir, pero como siempre ira al grano- eres un Leviathan.

-ya veo- su respuesta fue calmada para impresion de Rizevim el se esperaba algo mas- y tengo familia se que mi padre Derek murio para que yo viviera una vez naci, se que mi tia esta viva pero por ahora no quiero saber de ella, hay alguien mas aparte de ella?

-..!- la deduccion del ise era asombrosa, sabia que en algunos aspecto Derek era de mente privilegiada pero ver que su hijo lo era, se preguntaba de quien eran los genes de la madre o del padre.

[De la madre] contesto el dragon a la pregunta no formulada[ segun ella el era algo idiota, y que ise solo heredo sus poderes y algo de su idiotes]

-jajajjajja ya veo, ahora todo cuadra jjjajaj, si chico tienes familia aun con vida por lo menos lo que le queda, tu abuela Eleonora es la unica sobreviviente junto a tu ahora desaparecida tia katerea y tu aqui, debes saber que...

-si a mi me quieren muerto, cualquiera que sepa que sobrevivi estara en peligro, eso dijo Ddraig- por poco a Rizevim le da algo, el intelecto del niño le recordaba a Ajuka de niño, pero que el dragon se lo diga le alivio.

-jeje ya veo que el te hizo entender- en eso una maid entro diciendo que en 10 minitos el desayuno estara servido y que habia preparado un baño para Ise.

-gracias- agradecio el viendo a la Maid sonreir y retirarce.

-pues te dejare que te guien al baño principal, te bañaras solo como niño grande?- se burlo Rizevim de ise, hasta Ddraig lloraba de risa.

-jodete viejo cabrom!- ise por impulso ofendio a rizevim, ise se sentia apenado, le habian salvado y el responde haci, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver a Rizevim reir a un mas fuerte, tambien Ddraig, Rizevim levanto la mano e ise pensaba que le hiba a pegar pero fue diferente a lo que creyo.

Rizevm le sacudia la cabeza, y tenia un autentica sonrisa en cara, ise estaba confundido le habia insultado en su cara y el lo acaricia?

-pensaras que estoy enojado verdad? Jajja pero no, si es haci como te expresas, tranquilo tomate la libertad cuando estemos a solas o entre personas de confianza- dijo avanzando hasta la puerta- por cierto frente a la sargento de hierro no lo hagas si no quieres terminar como su esposo, pues te dejo llamare a la maid para que traigan ropa, despues de desayunar iremos al entierro.

-gracias...abuelo- dijo ise feliz.

-! De nada...hijo- sorpresa fue la de Rizevim la ultima vez que escucho esa palabra fue cuando vali cumplia 6 años, desde entonces no lo habia escuchado, tal vez no veria a su nieto pero habia ganado uno mas, y esperaba que se quedara haci, y no terminaran matandose.

Ise se levanto de la cama donde al lado habia ya una pantuflas rojas, muy comodas, en eso escucho a la maid entrar a la habitacion, ella se presento como Alice, ella cuido de el hasta que desperto y sera su maid hasta que el ya no este aqui.

Alice era de cabello verde palido y ojos aquamarina, era bajita del tamaño de levi-tan?, bueno una cabeza mas alta y su pecho no era exagerado era modesto, por lo menos eran notable.

Ise paso por la mayor verguenza de mundo, Alice lo habia bañado, todo el cuerpo hasta en "ese" lugar, ise salio del baño sonrojado al igual que Alice pero, ella fue por el calor del baño o de otra cosa?

Despues de vestir un sensillo pero costoso esmoqui, fue tomado de la mano con Alice, hasta el comedor en el jardin, una cosa que noto cuando estaba mirandoce en el espejo fue que sus ojos miel no son ya de ese color, sino rojos brillantes, le pregunto a Ddraig el porque de ello pero el no lo sabe, aun con eso en mente se fue a desayunar.

Desayuno tranquilo y feliz sentado al lado de Rizevim refiriendoce a el como abuelo, cosa que sorprendio a los demas que el chico se haya abierto a pesar de lo que ha vivido, Serafall le pidio que le llamara Onee-sama, ise no queria pero ella insistio tanto que que ise timidamente hizo el esfuerzo.

-O-onee-chan-

-!- K.O, haci estaba Serafall por ello, tal que los demas sorprendidos, Ella amaba ha su hermanita sona sitri, o So-Tan como ella le decia pero, como ise lo dijo tan timido y tan lindo, teniendo algo de nata en las mejilla no ayudaba, por imprecionante que fuera se recupero y puso a ise en su regazo y comenzo a abrazarlo en su abundante pecho.

\- serafall-sama suelte a ise-sama, tiene algo que hacer?- dijo Euclid.

-pero es tan lindo, no tanto como so-tan pero muy lindo me lo voy a comer a besos- llenando su cara de besos uno que otro termino en sus labios, fue ligero pero ise esta rojo hasta las orejas, con un Rizevim que envidiaba la suerte de ise, Grayfia no aprobaba esto pero solo HoY haria la excepcion.

Todo continuo hasta que Ise, fue acompañado por todos hasta Alice lo acompaño, Grayfia antes de partir le pregunto que si sabia las flores favoritas de su madre, si el lo sabia el dia anterior de las madres reunio el dinero que podia y le compro una ramo de Orquideas blancas, esas eran las que quedaban pero sorpresibamente eran sus favoritas y eso no lo olvidaba.

Estaban todos en la parcela de los Hyodou ise noto que habia dos ataudes uno claro que era su madre el otro era un cuerpo falso de el para mantener apariencia. Ise tenia el ramo en mano, todos estaban vestidos para la ocacion incluso Serafall y Rizevim. Mientras enterraban ise tiro una de las flores a la tumba y el reto las puso sobre la lapida una vez terminaron, ise lloro un poco pero fue consolado por Alice.

* * *

Pronto comenzo a llover y se marcharon denuevo al inframundo.

* * *

 **Japon - Ciudad de Kouh - ?**.

La lluvia caia en toda la ciudad, tristeza era lo que habia en el aire, ise no era el unico que lloraba por la muerte de alguien.

En la parte Este de la ciudad, en especifico un templo shinto ardia en llamas, habia sangre y algunos gritos eran escuchados. Dos niñas y un hombre lloraban junto al cuerpo de una mujer. Estas niñas eran Akeno y Susaku Himejima y Baraquiel un angel caido de titulo Cadre pero, como paso esto?

Hoy en la mañana Barakiel y las gemelas irian de compras con su padre, ellos se despidieron de su madre y esposa que barria las cercanias del templo que tambien era su casa, Las gemelas estaban tristes, se acaban de enterar que su amigo y primer amor junto a su madre estaban muertos, por un accidente de coche, segun las noticias fue por un delis de montaña, que paso hace dias y hoy encontraron los cuerpos, que seran enterrados esta tarde.

Las niñas rompieron en llanto, lloraban una gran perdida para ellas, sabian que ya no lo volverian a ver, por ello su madre propuso hacer una buena cena en su honor, cada vez que venia al templo a jugar con las niñas este siempre le ayudaba en algo, hubiera sido un buen yerno, Baraquiel no pensaba lo mismo nadie le alejaria de sus angelitos, antes muerto pero ahora se arrepiente de pensar eso, el conocia al chico le enseño algo del manejo de espada junto a una tal irina que siempre venian a jugar.

En fin ellos fueron a hacer las compras para distraer a las niñas, fue cuando regresaron que la pasaron peor, despues de terminar de subir las escaleras vieron el templo en llamas, junto a un relampago comenzo a llover.

Barakiel y la niñas en desesperacion corrieron hasta el templo, barakiel le dijo qu esperaran afuera aun con la lluvia el fuego y el humo negro eran vividos, despues ver que se quedaban fuera de peligro Barakiel arranco parte de la manga de su Yukata, yukata que su esposa Shuri le regalo de anivelsario. Se lo amarro en la boca y entro al edificio. Busco y busco hasta encontrarla en la sala del té, tirada en el piso con una viga de madera apastando su cuerpo, Barakiel se acerco a ella y decidio levantar la viga de ella y sacarla de aqui, Barakiel no encontraba salida se habia desorinetado mucho por el humo y el calor, sele ocurrio algo saco sus doce alas negras y se cubrio a el y a shuri con ellas, congio impulso y corrio contra las paredes, sus duras alas los protegian de salir gravemente heridos si darce cuanta ya estaba afuera del templo frente a las gemelas, barakiel acosto a Shuri en el piso, las niñas no soportaron mas emociones fuertes y se desmayaron.

Y eso nos lleva a este momento Barakiel las atrapo al vuelo y vio como una pareja se acercaba a ellos, una mujer castaña mayor y una niña joven peliroja.

Antes de que estuvieran cerca acosto a las niñas junto a su esposa que tenia el pulso debil, maldiciendo que el hospital este al otro lado de la ciudad, y Barakiel sin saber ningun hechizo de curacion hacia lo impensable aun peor

La pareja desconocida estaba a un metro de ellos, barakiel en defensa estaba con una lanza de luz apuntandoles, la niña peliroja se escondio detras de la mujer castaña por miedo al arma que tenia el hombre en sus manos, Barakiel las veia con rabia.

-baja el arma caido, no fuimos nosotros si es lo que piensas?- dijo la mujer castaña, sostenienso un paraguas cubriendoce ella y la niña.

-!Porque deberia creerles!?

-si quisiera matar a tu esposa lo abria hecho antes, razona habian oportunidades mejores que estas? Ademas si deverdad ubieran sido demonios habria al menos pequeños rastros de poder demoniaco en el aire- dijo seria la mujer viendo a barakiel deshacer la lanza de luz.

-diciendolo haci le creo...le puedo pedir un favor, salve a mi esposa- decia de rodillas, cosa que impreciono a la mujer.

-levantate no es necesario esa accion, ademas dejar huerfanas de madre a ese par de niñas seria lo peor- sonriendole a su hija- pero podrias ofrecerle a mi hija tus hijas, en un futuro tendra sus piezas y siendo tus hijas tienen potencia, ademas rias nesecita amigas- sonriend dijo.

Barakiel lo meditaba, salvar a la madre de sus hijas pero entregarlas a ellas, su cerebro razonaba pero su corazon dice hazlo.

-bien, adelante pero, podre visitarlas?-

-claro no te lo prohibo mientras sea en este territorio esta bien puedes visitar a tus hijas y esposa mientra sea aqui- con ello abrio un estuche que tenia consigo, de hay saco una pieza de ajedrez roja, saco la pieza de [Alfil]- despues de tantos siglos y primera vez que gasto una pieza, la unica que me queda- en efecto a esta demonesa solo le quedaba una pieza las demas..lamentablemente las demas piezas habian participado en la Gran Guerra, junto a su marido y su hijo.

-su nombre señora?

-Venelana, Venelana Gremory, Matriarca de la la familia Gremory, y ahora sera parte de mi familia- poniendo la pieza en el pecho de Shuri viendo como desaparecia haciendo que ella abra los ojos.

-Shuri!- dijo Barakiel abrazando a su mujer que no entendia que pasaba.

Ella recuerda que el templo estaba en llamas y una viga le cayo en sima despues de hay no recordaba nada.

-Caido? Por ahora las llevare al hospital en el inframundo, su nuevo hogar, toma esto- pasandole un trozo de papel con un circulo magico impreso- cuando desees verlas contacta conmigo, pues hasta entonces barakiel.

Llevandoce a Shuri confundida junto con las niñas, Barakiel volveria a la sede de los Caidos; Grigory. Para recolectar informacion quien haiga hecho esto lo pagara.

* * *

 **Inframundo - Territorio Gremory**.

El inframundo un lugar donde habitaban criaturas horribles, despiadadas y sin alma, o eso es lo que decian los libros y algun que otro cuento pero no era haci.

El inframundo era el lugar de los demonios en su mayoria, de los caidos y su organizacion Grigory y la minoria de otras criaturas unicas del territorio.

Muchos se preguntaran que tan grande es el terreno del inframundo pues es igual a la superficie terrestre de la tierra pero, con la diferencia es que escasean o mejor dicho no hay mares de dividan los continentes o los territorios. Por ello en proporcion terrestre era mas grande al mundo humano.

Habian pasado una semana desde que Shuri y sus hijas se habian acomodado a su nueva familia de demonios cinco dias despues de lo del templo, Susaku y Akeno se habian convertido en las piezas de la hija de Venelana; Rias Gremory tomo como piezas a las gemelas Himejima, a akeno la tomo como [Reina] y a Susaku como su [Alfil].

Las niñas y su madre aun tienen algunas dificultades para adaptarce pero el tiempo solucionara ese problema. Desde que llegaron las gemelas fueron instruidas en varias arte, etiquetas y demas, les enseñaron todo lo necesario para estar al lado de Rias; su dueña.

Akeno y Susaku al parecer eran dotadas en magia y recervas de las mismas , pero entre las gemelas habia una diferencia buena y mala segun se viera, que pasaba se preguntaran es que...

Akeno tenia un gran poder destructivo, al aprender algunos hechizo basicos como [Pyra] y [ElectroShoc], estos tenia mas poder que la media normal, por ello Eias decidio tenerna como [Reina] en vez de [Alfil] ya que seria un desperdicio de recursos y talento.

Y con Susaku era mas diferente, ella tenia un poder maleable, al usar [Pyra] le podia dal la forma que ella quisiera, desde un animal hasta una flor, ella podia controlar su poder como ella quisiece.

Rias estaba contenta, tener amigas y a la vez sirvas tan fuerte le enorgullecia enormemente, lastima que Rias comenzaba a padecer una enfermedad rara en los demonios, que hacia que su cuerpo se debilitara poco a poco. Sus padres le decian que se hiria con el tiempo pero no era haci, su dias estaban contados los doctores le dieron 2 años antes de que la enfermedad pasara a peores.

Los mejores medicos de su familia incluyendo al [Alfil] del propio Lucifer se encargaba de encontrar una cura, pero a menos que ocurra un milagro Rias no vivira hasta los 14 años.

* * *

 **por favor comenten nesesito que me digan como va la historia segun ustedes**

 **hasta otro cap.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arco I : Uno pierde; otro gana.**

 **Capitulo 3: Que inicie el plan!.**

Semana y media era el tiempo que habia pasado desde que Ise termino el entrenamiento con Euclid y era el tiempo donde le dijo a el y a Rizevim que se iría por el mundo, y usaría las pieza no para una corte sino para una familia a lo que ellos respondieron de buena gana lo de formar una familia con las piezas pero no dieron el visto bueno de que fuera al conocer el mundo siendo tan joven aun así sabian que no cambiarían el pensar del muchacho se proponía algo y sabian que lo lograría.

El habia hecho avances en lo que culmino todo su entrenamiento, descubrió que es bueno con espada en especial a dos manos se le daba bien, eso junto algunos trucos mas habia conseguido derribar algunas veces a Euclid, lo cual para el era un logro.

Aparte habia decidido su 2do 'Deseo', que lo llevo a esa conclusion, era que su abuela Eleonora hacia caído en coma antes de lo previsto por ende morira antes, haci decidio hacer uso de un 'Deseo'. El pidió una poción que cure todo, cualquier tipo de herida o enfermedad; física o mental, sea curada.

Por ello ahora en manos tenia tres frascos de cristal con un liquido rojo dentro, el liquido era poco como mucho daba para una gota pero esa gota segun su deseo haría milagros, como el del salvar a su abuela, por ello guardo dos en una dimension de bolsillo y la restante la usaría.

Solo 4 personas sabian de ellas, ya que de saberlo mas el rumor de que un objeto de tal calibre en manos de un niño seria el blanco de todos, las personas que lo sabian eran: Euclid, Rizevim, Ddraig y el propio Ise.

Euclid habia organizado el viaje a la parte remota del territorio [ Leviathan], la parte remota en la que vivía su abuela estaba muy al norte del territorio, que ahora para su sorpresa le pertenecía a Serafall Leviathan. y si su planes salen como quiere este territorio sera algún dia suyo.

Despues de un largo viaje y saltos en circulos magicos estaban caminando por los pasillos de una gran mansion que asemejaba a un castillo victoriano pequeño, este era un poco mas pequeño que el de Rizevim y para gusto de ise era cómodo habia un aire humano por haci decirlo que le agradaba.

Un mayordomo les acompañaba a los tres hasta que pararon en una puerta que seria la alcoba de su abuela Eleonora.

-por favor por aqui- dijo el Mayordomo abriendo la gran puerta.

Que al entrar los tres vieron a una mujer en sus 40, de larga cabellera blanca y unas curvas bien pronunciada que se veían por las finas sabanas que la cubrían en una inmensa cama. Los tres se acercaron a la cama mientras la veían dormir plácidamente, si no fuera que estuviera conectada a algún tipo de soporte vital al lado de la inmensa cama.

-podria dejarnos a los tres a solas?- pregunto Rizevim al mayordomo que accedió, era normal el venia de vez en cuando a visitarla cuando aun estaba despierta.

Cada vez que Rizevim venia hablaban de su niñez al pertenecer a la misma generación y recordar momentos buenos daba de que mucho de que hablar, Rizevim se sentia feliz de verla reír de que no perdiera ese toque con el pasar de los soles, lastima que parece que no la vera sonreír otra vez, pero si la el [Elixir rojo] como Ise nombro la poción funciona, pues podrá verla sonreír otra vez. Lastima que en pasado sus padres se oponían a lo suyo, llegaron a tener una relación a oculta en el pasado pero no paso a mas al ser descubiertos.

Rizevim seguia sumido en sus recuerdos hasta que Euclid e Ise lo trajeron de vuelta al presente.

-abuelo lo intentare...- decia mientras destapaba el frasco y le ponía el elixir en la boca que paso por su garganta suavemente.

Ellos esperaron unos segundos hasta que las maquinas dejaron de sonar, alarmandolos haciendo que un doctor y el mayordomo entraran rápidamente por la puerta, el doctor revisaba el cuerpo mientras el mayordomo se acercaba a Rizevim pidiendo explicaciones de lo que paso en su ausencia.

-tranquilo Robin, despues de que te fuiste solo la miramos y las maquinas dejaron de funcionar, solo eso- decia Rizevim al mayordomo llamado robin- ademas como llegaron tan rapido hasta aqui?

El mayordomo se puso una mano en su pecho mientras miraba a Rizevim- la pieza en mi me lo dijo, detecto que Eleonora-sama esta mal y vine lo mas rapido que pude- dijo viendo como el doctor hacia lo posible para que tuviera pulso pero despues de tanto intentar el sonido de la maquina era el mismo.

Un silencio incomodo e infinito se hizo presente.

Ise contenía la lagrimas como podia mientra se apoyaba en los brazos de Euclid que lo consolaba.

[...]

Rizevim estaba en las mismas, contenía las lagrimas. No entendia como un 'deseo' podia hacer un cuerpo y pasar la conciencia pero no podia curar una enfermedad, de verdad que no lo entendia, solo sabia que la vida y la muerte eran unas perras que no le debían cuentas a nadie.

El silencio seguia con unos sollozos de fondo de Ise, que no cambiaron durante un rato.

_/\\_/\\_/\\_

*bip* *bip**bip**bip**bip*

Era el sonido de las maquinas en funcionamiento, cuando miraban a la cama la mujer estaba sentada en la cama mirando por la ventana el jardín que habia cuidado durante de tanto tiempo y sentia la suave briza que entraba por la misma.

Ella recorrió con su vista toda su alcoba, viendo al doctor, su mas fiel sirviente que era el unico que quedaba con vida, al hombre de que se enamoro hace miles de soles y a su Mayordomo que siempre le acompañaba pero era extraño que tuviera a un infante boquiabierto junto a el.

Tantos años habian pasado desde que comenzó a 'dormir' como para que Euclid tenga hijos, se preguntaba ella.

El doctor dejo caer su tableta mientras repetía una y otra vez ' no puede ser, estaba muerta!', era lo que repetía una y otra vez, el no podia creer a sus ojos, todas las veces que habia diagnosticado esta enfermedad terminaba en muerte pero...esta vez era diferente, su paciente seguia con vida.

De todos la mas impresionada era la misma Eleonora, que despues de seguir viendo pudo notarlo, el niño junto a Euclid era...no. No podia ser posible ni que retrocediera en el tiempo o todavía estuviera 'dormida'. Por mas que le diera vueltas no encontraba respuesta.

Decidida Eleonora se levanto tambaleante de la cama que casi se cae pero siendo ayudada a pararse por su fiel mayordomo, que la guió hasta estar frente de ise que estupefacto no se movía ni decia nada, desde que Eleonora le dirigió la mirada Ise se perdía en los bellos ojos de su abuela, unos ojos tan rojos como el metal que hacia la [Boosted Gear], nunca habia visto un color tan vivo en un par de ojos lo tenia encantado.

Eleonora aun en conmoción se pone de rodillas a la misma altura de Ise mientras débilmente trata de ponerle una mano encima, ella aun no recuperaba el control o la energia de su cuerpo como para poder moverse bien el hecho de estar despierta era una sorpresa incluso para ella. Su mano por poco pasa de largo sino es por el mismo Ise que la sostiene.

Eleonora se sorprendió por el tacto del niño, sus manos estaban frías pero a la vez eran cálidas, era algo dificil de describir o entender para otras personas pero, para Eleonora eran una señal que pocos en su familia reconocía, era un truco que su padre le enseño en su infancia, el truco en si estaba enlazado al [ Frio del Averno].

[MooN: chicos aqui hago un cambio en vez de [Ventisca eterna] pasa ha ser [Frio del Averno], y [Llamas Grises] pasa ha ser [Fuego Muerto] vale pues continuemos]

El truco era saber quien era familia o no, el [Frio del Averno] constantemente emite energia gélida dando como una segunda piel ultra-fina, que a simple tanto no se nota pero el hecho de sentir ambas temperaturas era una clara señal de que el chico era un [Leviathan], de eso ella no tenia dudas sumado al hecho de parecerse a su hijo mayor fallecido, era emocionante...sorprendente...o simplemente felicidad, ver al niño con el mismo color de cabello exceptuando el mechon blanco, no podia decirlo las palabras no salían de su boca, sentia su garganta seca, por mas que intentara hablar sus palabras no se escuchaban.

Ninguno en la sala decia nada, trataban de entender que trataba de decir la mujer mayor pero no escuchaba nada, Ise aun tenia sostenidas su mano entre las suyas y estaba extrañado, las manos de la mujer se sentían frías y cálidas a la vez. Le era raro decirlo e incluso explicarlo pero se sentia haci.

Ise miraba a la mujer tratar de pronunciar alguna palabra pero solo movía su boca, para Ise esto era gracioso pero este momento no era de bromas. El entendia lo que ella queria hacer, por eso puso la mano de Eleonora en su mejilla.

Ise estaba disfrutando el tacto no habia sentido esa... tranquilidad, esa paz y felicidad desde antes de morir... su madre.

Ise tan sumido en sus recuerdos que no se deba cuenta de las pequeñas lagrimas que Eleonora soltaba y caían al piso, fue cuando Ise la miro llorar y la abrazo, hay Eleonora dio rienda suelta a las emociones que llevaba consigo ya un buen tiempo.

FLASHBACK

Ella recordaba todo lo que le paso a su hijo mayor, lo triste que estaba antes de conocer a la madre del niño, Su hijo a pesar de haber vivido mas de dos siglos nunca mostró sentimientos por ninguna de las pretendientes que su marido y ella le impusieron, se negaba de todas las maneras posible y siempre lo lograba. Ella y su marido estaban preocupados por que primogénito no tendria descendencia, hasta que un dia comenzó a actuar raro, Ella no era la unica en darse cuenta del cambio emocional que experimentaba, estaba feliz siempre, tarareaba a cada momento, estaba disfrutando de su muy larga vida por primera vez.

Ella con esperanza de que sea lo que creía, que su hijo haya encontrado el amor. Sera real ese sueño de tener nietos de su primer hijo al fin abra llegado?.

Si, para su fortuna fue haci, su hijo hablo solo con ella sobre de que mientras viajaba por un lugar llamado japón conoció una chica hermosa, cabello negro largo, ojos castaños, amable, alegre... esas eran las palabras que recordaba y el hecho de ver a su hijo feliz y nervioso por hablar de la chica que le gusta.

Entonces ella le pregunto sobre la chica, El respondio que era humana. Eleonora se sentia extrañada de tantas elecciones que habia escogido junto a su marido, Derek nunca llego a mostrar ni el mínimo interés y ahora habla de la chica con una felicidad que habia perdido con el tiempo. Seguía recordando la palabras y expresiones de su hijo, le alegraba que por fin le llegara la primavera.

Entonces pasaron los meses y el le contó algo mas, algo que le preocupo a medias ya que no hace poco habia pasado algo igual, resulta que la chica era una ex-exorcista. Eso a ella ya no le preocupaba, la chica a ser una ex-exorcista es decir que ya no tenia afiliación con la iglesia. Le parecía que fuera posible este amor, el simple hecho de que sus futuros nietos le llamaran abuela, le hacia sentir la misma felicidad que su hijo cuando se enamoro de su primer amor.

Entonces sucedió una tragedia que ni ella se esperaba, días antes habia acordado decirle a la familia entera, entonces despues de la cena el dio la noticia de que se iba a casar, y como nunca espero su esposo destapo la botella mas cara que tenia en su propiedad y se bajo todo el liquido de un solo trago dejando la botella vacía, su hijo medio Revf le habia felicitado que despues de tanto tiempo el se habia enamorado como hiso el con su actual esposa, su ultima hija Katerea maldijo por lo bajo, sobre esto ya que sus hermanos habia relegado la herencia a ella pero con el aparente amor de su hermano sabia que ya no tendria derecho a ello.

Entonces su marido pregunto sobre la chica con una clara borrachera en camino, fue cuando sus esperanzas de tener aunque sea un nieto de su primogénito se congelaron, Derek le informo sobre la antigua ocupación de su novia despues de tanto tiempo.

La sorpresa y las emociones mixtas se dieron en la mesa, los sirvientes viendo por donde iba la situación se fueron, solo quedo su mayordomo y sirviente en la sala.

Su hijo Revf se alegraba el habia hecho lo mismo que su hermano mayor se caso con una humana de Europa convertida en su sierva, el aun le deseaba lo mejor a los dos, Katerea estaba furiosa por que sus hermanos mayores ensuciaran la sangre pura de los [Leviathan] pero, su expresión de enojo cambio a felicidad cuando miro a su padre, el aura que desprendía era agobiante, el hecho de que la borrachera se le fuera lo hacia ver mas imponente.

Eleonora esta preocupada, su hijo medio estaba feliz, su hija paso de enojo a felicitad cuando miro a su esposo estaba preocupada, la información de la novia le cayo como agua fría, le quito la borrachera inminente de golpe. La seriedad en su rostro le preocupaba, viendo como su esposo quedaba a solo unos pasos de Derek.

-que dijiste?- pregunto su esposo claramente enojado.

-lo que oíste, me casare con ella, te guste o no?- dijo manteniendoce firme.

-por lo menos se convertirá en una sierva tuya.

-no, ella desea vivir y morir como humana, y eso lo respeto- dijo aun serio.

-vaya sigan ensuciando la sangre [Leviathan]- dijo enojada pero con una sonrisa confianzuda.

-CALLATE! Katerea! Esto no te incumbe, es mas lárgate de aqui!. Tu igual Revf- dijo enojado al principio pero al final lo dijo relajado.

-comprendo padre- se retiro educadamente Revf, seguido de una furiosa Katerea.

En el comedor solo quedaban cuatro personas, Eleonora, su sirviente, su esposo y su hijo Derek.

Eleonora estaba nerviosa no sabia como actual o reaccionar para calmar el cólera de su esposo.

-No! eso no va a pasar!, Lo prohíbo!.

-pues te guste o no! estamos casados legalmente!- dijo tirando un trozo de papel a la cara de su padre.

El desesperado recogió el papel y lo leyó, para su desgracia era cierto legalmente estaban casados.

El solo podia pensar en una cosa.

-MALDICIÓN! POR MAOU QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO, MIS DOS HIJOS VARONES OSAN ENSUCIAR LA SANGRE [LEVIATHAN]!- dijo el patriarca eufórico.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez como es que le sucedía esto a el, hace unos meses lo de la casa [Belial] y ahora la del, porque?!.

-basta ustedes dos!- grito Eleonora- porque no aceptas esta relación, aceptaste la de Revf porque la suya no?!

-no te metas Eleonora!

-a mi madre no le hables haci!

No habia una manera de solucionar esto, una en que todos sean felices.

-No! no la hay! y si estan tan a gusto con ella, pues largo de mi casa, olvídate de que eres un [Leviathan], olvídate que eres el heredero de esta casa y desaparece con esa exochuela tuya.

Eleonora no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba decir a su esposo, echar a la calle a su propio hijo por simple capricho de no aceptar su relación, no podia creerlo. Ella miraba como su hijo se quitaba la ropa solo para quedar en calzones, sorprendida vio como la congelaba y al pisarla se volvía escarcha.

-pues olvida que tuviste un hijo como yo! me voy como vine al mundo, pero por lo menos voy a un lugar donde me quieren!

Y haci su hijo desaparecio en un circulo magico,y no supo mas de el.

Al menos durante los próximo meses que su esposo aparecio delante suya lleno de sangre y con un temple sombrío, diciéndole que cometió la mayor atrocidad del mundo.

Eleonora preocupada preguntaba la razon, hasta que su esposo le dijo que mato a Derek.

Sorprendida no lo creía, que acontecimientos provocaron esto.

-Estaba de visita en el hospital de kouh viendo a un antiguo contratante humano, y me encontré con Derek y "ella", ella estaba en labor de parto, arrastre a Derek a la azotea y lo confronte en un espacio sellado, terminamos peleando hasta que...un exorcista nos interrumpió y quise matarlo pero...Derek se metió en medio y lo mate...Eleonora Mate a nuestro hijo.- dijo mientras se sostenía la cabeza y las lagrimas escurrían de su rostro.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Eleonora habia vuelto en si cuando sintio que Ise le guiaba nuevamente a la cama, donde se aseguro que estuviera cómoda.

-y tu eres?

Por fin algunas palabras salían de la boca de Eleonora.

Ahora era Ise el que no podia hablarle a ella.

-el es tu nieto, el es el hijo que tu marido negaba, el es Ise Leviathan Hyodou.

Eleonora se cubria la boca con ambas manos, por fin podia conocer a su primer nieto, ya tenia al de Revf. Ya hacia un tiempo que no sabia de ellos.

-entonces eres tu, el hijo de Derek- decia mientras lloraba.

-si abuela- fue la poco respuesta que Ise dio.

-pero como desperté?, era en etapa terminal de la enfermedad? como?

-bueno es no podemos decirlo, ya que no sabemos como paso.- dijo Euclid adelantándose a Ise o Rizevim que por poco meten la pata.

El doctor, la enfermera y el mayordomo aun estaban presentes.

-comprendo.

-pues nosotros nos retiramos- dijo el doctor.

-os acompaño a la puerta, Eleonora-sama si me necesita me llama.

Así solo Ise, Rizevim, Euclid y la propia Eleonora estaban solos en esta habitacion.

-entonces? como fue?..

los tres hombre se miraron los unos a los otros hasta que rizevim dio un paso adelante y comenzó a explicar todo con lujo de detalle.

-por Maou! Katerea hizo eso? no no puedo creerlo.

-haci como lo vez, eso ella hizo, y hay mas pero..no estoy muy seguro.

-no se que pensar, primero mi marido mata a su primogénito y ahora katerea trata de hacerse con el control de la casa [Leviathan]. No comprendo, no alcanzo a comprender que se le pasa por la cabeza a esa mujer.

-todo esto ha sido muy loco, incluso diria que la muerte de Lean esta relacionada con esto... no puede ser coincidencia.- expreso su descontento Euclid.

Ise y Rizevim se mantenían callados.

Paso un buen momento hasta que alguien dijera algo...

-y que harás una vez te vayas Ise?- pregunto Eleonora a su nieto, no podia creer que se ira por el mundo y no saber sus planes.

Ise se negaba a decir que hará una vez se vaya. Rizevim trataba de persuadirlo pero se negaba a decir algo, ni Euclid ni Eleonora lograban hacerlo hablar, solo Ddraig sabia de dichos planes, y ni con ellos conseguían información.

-pues sera mejor irnos mañana, tenemos que partir- dijo Rizevim.

-cierto, aparte-

-es la fiesta de la hermana de Sirchez-kun - dijo Rizevim -que te pondrás mañana ise?

-Alice dijo que preparara algo para ello?

-bueno, pues nos vamos...

-si señor- respondio Euclid.

-abuela vendré antes de la fiesta para despedirme hasta entonces.

-si adios a todos.

* * *

Ise estaba en su habitacion frente al inmenso espejo que tenia, viendo como le quedaba el conjunto que preparo Alice para el.

Unos vaqueros negros, unos tenis altos, junto a una franela roja sobre ella un abrigo negro y rojo para completar su vestimenta.

[te vez chachi]

-admítelo soy lo mas guapo en el mundo dragontino.

[nah de ser haci hay muchos predecesores tanto tuyos como del blanco que eran crema de la buena]

-vale me a quedado claro que soy feo.

[mas que feo diria yo que...]

-vale, no pedí tu opinion de ello.

[uff ok, nos vamos?]

-si, el viejo se fue hace unas horas a saber donde y pararemos donde la abuela y de hay a la fiesta estaremos unos minutos, recogemos las piezas y nos vamos.

[Inglaterra?]

-si.

Ise junto a Ddraig habian descubierto donde estan los otros fragmentos que componen a [Excalibur].

Fue dificil conseguir la información por medio de [blessing] ya que solo preguntas de [si][no] pueden ser respondidas, fue un autentico calvario el encontrar las localizaciones de todas pero algo habia peor era nada.

El mayor problema era el reunirlas todas, [Ruler] esta en Inglaterra, [Mimic], [Invisibility],[Rapidly],[Nightmare] estan con alguna rama de la iglesia, solo quedando [Destruction] en alguna pare cerca de Europa.

[listo?]

-si, primero a donde la abuela para despedirnos.

[pues andando]-Ddraig habia aprendido a hacer circulos magicos ya que el pobre de ise no entendia la mecánicas del mismo.

* * *

 **Residencia de Eleonora - territorio Leviathan.**

Ise aparecía en una habitacion para el en esta mansion, el salio de hay hacia el patio donde su abuela estaba tomando el te junto a su mayordomo de pie tras ella.

-Ise! viniste.

-Claro, tenia que venir a despedirme.

-antes de que te vayas me acompañas?-parándose para ir dentro de la mansion, seguido de ise y el mayordomo.

Ambos caminaron mientras conversaban algo, Ddraig relataba algún que otro encuentro chistoso que habia vivido con los predecesores de ise.

[y por ello si un maya se desmaya, deja de ser maya?]

-vaya pregunta mas rara y extraña.- decia Eleonora - bueno llegamos.

Deteniéndose delante de un inmenso mural, lleno de nombres escrito en dorado y negro.

-abuela esto es...?

-este es el lienzo de la familia [Leviathan], aqui aparecen los nombres de las personas ligadas por matrimonios y los hijos de dichos matrimonios.

-es cierto aqui estoy - viendo su nombre bordado en dorado bajo el nombre de su padre y su madre que estaban bordados en negro?

-porque hay negro y dorado?, representan algo?

-si, hay una razon- pasando los dedos por el nombre de su primogénito- este lienzo fue hecho por la mismísima madre de todos los demonios, [Lilith], a cada familia de los [72 clanes] se le entrego uno, este es el nuestro. El lienzo escribe mágicamente el nombre de cada persona relacionada con el clan [Leviathan].

-como lo hace?, vale que el lienzo sea magico no implica que lo sepa todo, no?

-eso no se sabe, solo se sabe que nunca se equivoca, por ello los nombres que se escriben en dorado representan a las persona que aun estan con vida...

[y las negras aquellos que ya no estan entre nosotros, en paz descansen]

-haci sea compañero.

-Por ello te traje aqui, que nombres estan en la misma fila que tus padres ise?, puedes decírmelos?

-Haina Hyodou casada con Derek Leviathan dando a Ise Leviathan Hyodou, Katerea Leviathan esta sin hijos aun, y al lado estan Revf Leviathan junto a Karen Kurogane dando a Ikki Kurogane. pero los nombres de los padres estan en negro y el suyo sigue en dorado, espere cuando murieron sus padres?

-de eso te queria contar, fue esta mañana, unas sirvientas estaban quitando el polvo y me avisaron del cambio de color.

-abuela crees que...?

[katerea fue?]

\- eso me temo, por ello te pido algo Ise, busca a tu primo, y ayudarlo, el es un poco menor a ti por unos meses así que por favor encuentra lo, y tráelo.

\- y si no quiere?

-llévalo contigo, mejor entre familia que solo, puedes?

-no prometo nada?

-gracias, y supongo que es el adios?

-para nada, faltan seis meses para año nuevo, nos veremos en Kyoto, vendré unos días antes, si puedo claro esta.

-comprendo y cuídate- dijo abrazándolo y dandole un beso en la frente.

-Ddraig cuando quieras.

[taxi para el castillo Gremory]- dijo desapareciendo ambos en el circulo magico.

* * *

 **Castillo Gremory de Verano - Territorio Gremory.**

Ise aparecio delante de una gran mansion que a su parecer estaba listo para una fiesta, Ise al aparecer en un circulo magico todos los del alrededor le miraron raro, mayormente por su vestimenta, los demas iban bien vestidos con trajes costosos y vestidos parpadeantes.

[Cuanta clase para una simple fiesta]

-es la hermana menor del [Maou Lucifer] seguro no escatimaron en gastos.

[buen punto]

Ise camino hasta la entrada de la mansion donde le pidieron la invitación que el presento dandole pase hacia adentro, donde unas sirvientas le guiaron hasta el patio tracero, ise estaba flipando pepinillos, habia demasiado de todo. era como ir a Disney pero en el infierno, vale no tanto pero cerca.

[Mamma mia el dinero gastado en decoración, flores, comida y otros...hay mama!]

Ise tomo uno de los jugos que ofrecían los camareros ambulantes.

-que asco es artificial- dijo por lo bajo.

El miraba todo hasta que de frente se encontró con alguien albino vistiendo casi las mismas ropas que el, solo que en colores azul y blanco manteniendo el negro como principal.

El no entendia, pero tenia la necesidad de partirle la cara a ese niño, ira y rabia recorría su cuerpo como lava hirviente.

[compañero el, es el blanco, mejor aléjate recuerda que estamos por otros asuntos y no conocemos de lo que es capaz, mejor retrocedamos por ahora] - Ddraig hizo uso de la razon calmando un poco a ise, haciendo que se retire dando pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con alguien.

-perdon no veia por donde iba- dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia.

...

Ise habia oído que algunos demonios les gusta intimidar a los menores pero solo escuchaba silencio aparte del estruendo que habia en la fiesta. Fue cuando levanto la cabeza que se sorprendió de ver a una persona que no esperaba ver aqui, en el inframundo.

-Shuri-san/Ise-kun, que haces aqui , estabas muerto/muerta?-dijeron ambos en secuencia.

-como?- pregunto Shuri.

-lo siento pero no puedo decirlo, seria algo peligroso pero usted Shuri-san como esta viva escuche como atacaron el templo que, tanto usted como Akeno-nee y Susaku-nee habian muerto, poco despues de mi 'muerte'.

-para resumirlo fui salvada por Venelana-sama y las niñas por su hija Rias-chan.

-Vene-que?

-Venelana Gremory, mi madre Ise-kun- dijo una voz masculina junto a ellos.

-Lucifer- sama- dijeron ambos haciendo una profunda reverencia.

-no hace falta, por favor sigan me adentro- dijo entrando a la mansion, seguido de ambos.

Ellos caminaron hasta llegar a una oficina, donde entro habia un hombre pelirojo parecido al [Lucifer], y en uno de los muebles estaba sentada una mujer castaña de cabello corto con un vestido lila a juego que sus ojos, y tambien presente estaba el [Maou Beelzebub].

-oh! hijo, a quien traes.

-padre este es Ise, el [sekiruuytei], vamos ise pasa y siéntate.

Ise se sentó solo en un sofa, mientras Shuri se mantenía de pie tras la mujer castaña.

-valla es muy joven para ser el [Sekiruuytei], cuantos años tienes jovencito?- pregunto la mujer.

-10 años señora- dijo viendo como algunas chispas rojas envolvían a la mujer.

-señora?- pregunto ella gelidamente.

-perdon...digo señorita..jejjej

[uff de la que te salvaste]-

(y tu donde esta?)

[dentro tuyo, me escondí nada mas llegar, seria raro que tengas un dragon contigo, no crees?]

(buen punto)

-ise- le llamo Sirchez- esta es mi Madre Venelana Gremory y el es mi padre Zoeticus Gremory.

-un gustos Lord y Lady Gremory, tambien es bueno verle [Maou Beelzebub],

-igualmente chico.- respondio calmado el Maou.

\- y por que lo traiste aqui?- pregunto Lord Gremory.

-Venelana-sama el es el 'Ise-kun' des que le hable.

-hoh! ese ise-kun, entonces eres hijo de Derek, un gusto pequeño.

-el placer es mio. Shuri-san si esta dama fue quien la convirtió, las niñas estan con la hija?

-si, se estan cambiando de ropa para la fiesta.- respondio Venelana.

-Ise-kun, Akeno es la [Reina] y Susaku es la [Alfil] y Shuri es la [Alfil] de mi madre.- respondio Sirchez.

-vaya...pues deberia agradecerles por salvarlas a las tres, gracias.

-no tienes porque fue casualidad el que yo y mi hija diéramos un paseo por hay.

-aun haci gracias.

-no hay de que.

\- y Barakiel-san lo sabe?, como lo tomo?

\- el fue quien me lo pidió Ise-kun, el tiene derecho a verlas una vez a la semana a las tres- dijo Venelana.

-oportunidad que usamos para tener citas en familia por el mundo, la semana pasada fue en Hawaii.- dijo Shuri.

-me alegro de que aun...sigan juntos.-dijo algo triste.

-no hay razon para lamentarse, ella seguro no lo quisiera haci ise-kun- dijo Shuri abrazándolo aun sentado.

shuri tuvo que retroceder por un dolor que tuvo en el brazo, alejándose de ise vio una pequeña quemadura en su blanca piel.

-que lo ocasiono- pregunto lord Gremory.

-esto- señalando su colgante - un fragmento de [Excaliburn], [blessing] para ser exactos.

-pero, porque no te hace daño, no eres tan demonio como nosotros pero algo eres deberia hacerte algo- dijo Venelana.

-no puede hacerle daño, ise-kun es el [senken] de [Excaliburn]

\- un demonio portador de un arma sacra, primera vez en mi longeva vida que veo algo haci, oye ise-kun no quieres ser parte de la nobleza de mi hija, ella acaba de conseguir un [Caballero] y tu podrias ser el otro, que te parece?- propuso lord gremory.

-en realidad, no gracias, y si por piezas fuese es la razon para yo estar aqui.

-como?- se preguntaba el matrimonio gremory.

-ise-kun esta qui para recoger sus pieza, por ello Ajuka esta aqui- dijo Sirchez.

-aqui estan Ise-kun- dijo el [Maou Beelzebud] entregándole un estuche pequeño de madera blanca que al abrir lo encontró 15 piezas de ajedrez de color rojo con detalles dorados, y dos de ellas eran de un rojo mas intenso.

-dos piezas mutantes!- exclamaron los gremory incluido el propio Sirchez.

[vaya de todas las posibilidades que hay tienes dos?, esto es raro de cojones]

-ajuka como es posible?!

-ni yo mismo lo se, cuando procese la energia, las ultimas piezas en hacerse fue el [Alfil] que crei que era la pieza mutante y cuando vi la [Reina] fue donde me confundí, no sabia que en un mismo juego habría dos piezas mutantes, tantos años llevamos mi nobleza y yo haciendo las piezas y es la primera vez que vemos esto, estudie algo las piezas pero son como las demas, nada en especial.

-gracias ajuka-sama.

-no, gracias a ti por dejar presenciar tremenda sorpresa.

-entonces ya te vas ise-kun?- pregunto shuri.

-no, aun no. quiero ver a las chicas antes de irme, no creo que vaya a volver en un buen tiempo.

-no?-

-no.

-pues deja te guió hacia el patio otra vez, Lord Lady Gremory, con su permiso.- dijo Shuri, saliendo del despacho con Ise, dejando a los Dos Maous y el matrimonio Gremory dentro.

-Ajuka como es posible dos piezas mutantes en un mismo juego?- pregunto Sirchez.

-la verdad, no fueron dos, fueron tres- dijo ajuka.

-TRES!

-si, la pieza [Rey] tambien fue una pieza mutada, no se la di porque contenía demasiado poder, este hubiera dañado su cuerpo, cuando llegue el momento se la dare.

-Si dos piezas mutantes son ya una locura, tres son...no hay palabras para ello- dijo Lord gremory

-las analizaste todas?- pregunto Sirchez.

-si, lo hice. todas son piezas normales, entiendo que el poder demoníaco de ise-kun esta ligado a su poder de dragon, de hay puedo llegar o por lo menos acercarme a comprender por que la [Reina] como mutada al ser la de menor frecuencia de pasar, pero tambien el [ Rey], No se que decirte amigo, no tengo palabras para ello.

El silencio se apodero del despacho por unos segundos hasta que entraron tres chicas dos morenas vestidas con yukatas, uno rojo y otro morado, junto a una pelirojo que llevaba una un vestido azul turquesa, resaltando sus ojos aquamarine.

-oh! mi pequeña tan hermosa!- chillo de felicidad Venelana al ver a su hija en el vestido.

-ustedes dos no se quedan atrás mis amores- dijo shuri a sus hijas.

-ciertamente ria-tan se ve muy linda, aver quien es la hermanita mas mona del mundo.- pregunto sirchez de manera poco creíble.

-uhum! Onii-sama deja de tratarme como una niña ya cumplo 12, y tengo parte de mi nobleza.

-hablando de ello, y kiba-kun?- pregunto shuri.

-esta con Vali-san- respondio Susaku.

-ya veo, y no piensan bajar a la fiesta?- pregunto Lord Gremory.

-si, es que Grayfia-Nee le llama Lucifer-sama- dijo Akeno.

-comprendo, gracias ire a ver que necesita y luego bajo, vale?.

-ok.

-ajuka vines.

-claro.

Haci salieron los dos Maous dejando a los Gremory y Himejima en el despacho.

-pues vamos a la fiesta- propuso shuri- ademas Akeno y Susaku hay alguien que quiere verlas.

-quien Okaa-sama- preguntaron las gemelas.

-eso es una sorpresa jijijji- dijo cogiendo a ambas de las manos para ir a la fiesta.

-sorpresa para akeno y susaku?, Madre es otro pretendiente, digamos que los ultimos se fueron algo quemados y estáticos...no creo que sea necesario.

-tu tranquila hija, no es nada de eso...creo?

-pues basta de cháchara y vamos a la fiesta- propuso su padre.

-ujum!- asintió rias saliendo del despacho de su padre.

-hay crece tan rapido- dijo Venelana.

-si,...En pocos años se sacara novio y nos dejara por el idiota...por Lilith crecen tan rapido- lloriqueo Lord Gremory.

-ya ya no es para tanto.

-NO ES PARA TANTO!, Venelana que mi pequeña quiere ir a estudia a Japón a la ciudad de las gemelas, se quiere ir lejos.

-hay ya! tarde o temprano iba a pasar, pero mira el lado bueno- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-cual?

-si rias no esta, significa que habrá que darle un hermanito, pero veo que con lo deprimido que estas no quieras ayudarme a 'hacerlo'

Venelana ya tenia a Zoeticus abrazándola por la espalda.

-como adora esta diablesa como esposa- dijo mientras le besaba el cuello de apoco.

-tranquilo cariño, no me calientes que terminamos haciendo algo que no debemos en publico.

-como te adoro!

* * *

 **Pues esto es todo y disculpen por el retraso y tal vez mañana haya otro cap, mañana o el lunes sin falta.**

 **Dejen sus Reviews que les pueda contestar y hasta la próxima adios.**


	4. Chapter 4

Arco II: Entre familia y amigos

capitulo 1 : porque somos amigos

* * *

En la fiesta Ise se encontraba en una esquina observando a todos, el no podia encontrar al albino de antes. El era el 'blanco' y el era el 'rojo', el [Hakuryuukuo] y el [Sekiryuutei] de esta era destinados a una batalla a muerte entre ambos donde una reclamaría la cabeza del otro.

Dicha pelea esta presente desde antes de que ambos Dragones Celestiales quedaran atrapados en los [Sacred Gears], con cada pelea de sus portadores clamaban por mas y mas sangre hasta que se convirtió en una maldición.

Ddraig ya se lo habia contado, que tarde o temprano parte de su alma acabaría dentro de la [Boosted Gear]. Ise ya habia asimilado dicha información pero porque el tiene que pelear una batalla que no es suya, vale que al mirar al 'blanco' las ganas de partirle la cara eran altas no signifique que deba de hacerlo, el no se dejaría poseer por dicha maldición, el acabaría con ella o eso el se proponía hacer.

El seguia viendo la fiesta hasta que bajo el propio [Lucifer] en persona a hablar.

-si me permiten su atención un momento, los adultos y adolescentes podria acompañarme adentro quisiera aprovechar para anunciar algo a todos, por favor seguidme.- haci solo quedaron unos pocos niños mas ise, que aun seguia sin encontrar al 'blanco'.

Habían pocos niños aqui, algunos vestían ostentosamente otros mas simple y elegantes, y mientras pasaba mirada por los restantes llego la cumpleañera Rias Gremory, junto a un par de morenas vestidas de kimono.

-wow!- quedo impresionado ise

[Vaya flechazo al kokoro, jajajaj]

(no me hace gracias y no se de que hablas)

[hay, tan joven y tan idiota para no negarlo, la juventud es bella]

(te callas o te callas?)

[vale vale, si necesitas algo avísame, por cierto no te diste cuenta de quienes le acom...]

(sisisisi largo!)

Ise seguia discutiendo con Ddraig no se percataba de que Rias se acercaba directamente a el junto a las gemelas.

-perdona, te conozco?- pregunto ella cortesmente.

-no, no creo, se de usted por nombre, por alguien mas mejor dicho, un gusto soy is...Red un gusto- dijo en una reverencia.

[red? en serio? de tantos nombres que podías escoger, red?]

(Ddraig me recuerdas tu titulo del que estas sumamente orgulloso)

[El Dragon Emperador Celestial Rojo,...oh! ya entendí mi error]

(y dices que soy el idiota?)

[lo tuyo se contagia no me culpes]

(achanta hater!)

-oye me escuchas?- se mostraba algo molesta la pelirroja, le llevaba hablando unos instante y este le ignoraba.

-perdona ando algo ocupado con unos pensamientos, jeje.

-pues olvídalos y diviértete!-sonrió ella hermosamente.

Las gemelas tras ellas se encontraban sumidas en sus pensamientos, le escucharon que se llamaba 'Red' eso sumado a la apariencia que tiene no les recuerdan a Ise, su madre les dijo que esa era la sorpresa antes de salir con Rias al patio, pero no se habrá equivocado?.

-pues dado que no conozco a todos aqui que les parece si nos presentamos todos- sugerio la pelirroja Gremory - como ya sabrán soy Rias Gremory próxima heredera del clan Gremory, esta es mi [Reina] Akeno Himejima y su Hermana mi [Alfil] Susaku Himejima.

-un gusto!/un placer!- respondieron al unisono las dos.

(que me dices, son ellas!?)

[ahora te das cuenta?...ah! cierto la embobada que te diste con la pelirroja fue de campeonato]

(como quieres que las reconozca cuando se peinan diferente a lo habitual y el kimono hace que parezcan personas diferentes, y...le han crecido algo los pechos...)

[pervertido en potencia, llamen a la ONU!]

(achanta hater!)

-Riser Phoenix, tercer heredero del clan Phoenix- se presento un niño rubio oscuro con ojos azules igual de oscuros, vistiendo un traje blanco con detalles en dorado, junto a una niña de cabello rubio un poco mas claro y brillante, vistiendo un ostentoso vestido lila de una pieza.- y ella es mi melliza Ravel Phoenix.

(este es idiota)

-un gusto- se presento su hermana.

(no me creo que sea su hermana)

\- Zephyndor Glasia-Labolas, segundo heredero del clan [Glasia-Labolas], no es un placer conocerlos me obligaron a venir- dijo un niño peliverde oscuro, de piel morena con unos tatuajes escritos en su cuerpo, su apariencia de niño malo le quedaba que da...pena.

(este si es tonto)

-Sona Sitri, heredera del clan [Sitri], un gusto- dijo una niña morena de cabello corto con gafas, vistiendo un vestido azul claro de una pieza.

(Sitri? oh! la hermanita de Onee-chan, como era que le decia...So-tan, ajajajjaja, y de hermana nada estan tabla de planchar que da gusto jajaj)- Ise se aguantaba la risa, risa que no paso desapercibida por ella que lo fulmino con la mirada para risas de algunos.

[un paso en falso]

( y no la cuento)

-Diadora Astarod, heredero del clan [Astarod], un gusto- se presento un niño peliverde claro, con traje verde oliva y capa blanca incluida.

(este quiere ser super héroe de mayor?)

[...]

-Seekvaira Agares, heredera del clan [Agares] un gusto.- se presento una niña rubia de cabello largo, con gafas y ojos rojos apagados.

(la cerebrito de turno?)

[creo?]

-un gusto, Sairgor Bael, próximo heredero del clan [Bael], espero que nos llevemos bien.- se presento un joven moreno de fieros ojos violetas, unos años mayor al resto, vestido de traje negro con toques violetas, y algo formido para ser tan joven.

(el tio cachas, este si le mete al GYM)

[...]

-bien ya me presente antes, un gusto soy Red.

-haci? sin mas? a que casa perteneces?- pregunto Riser.

-es que...no puedo decirlo a la ligera.

-no sera que eres un plebeyo jajaj- se reía Zephyndor.

-no tarugo soy un [ Leviathan], contento, ya lo dije.

[la cagaste]

La pobre ravel tubo que tocer que casi se atragantaba, Sona dejaba caer su copa de jugo, a Rias casi le da algo. Nadie se esperaba esa respuesta, nadie sabia que habia un heredero [leviathan] desde la gran guerra, hace unas décadas atrás.

-eres realmente un [Leviathan] o mi hermana te adopto como su hijo.

-no para nada, Onee-chan es Onee-chan- dijo el.

-Onee-sama no dejaría que un crió cualquiera le dejara llamarla haci- se enfureció ella.

-ara ara so-tan esta enojada de que un crió cualquiera le quite a su hermana- se burlo Ise.

-COMO ME LLAMASTE!- ahora si estaba bien enfurecida.

-relájate sitri-sama tampoco es para tanto- se reia ise.

[esta la vas a pagar caro, cuando su hermana se entere]

(ya lo tengo planeado)

-ya ya, sona es una fiesta, relajate- trato de apaciguar la Rias a su amiga.

-si, sona-san. - le siguió Seekvaira.

-chico quieres problemas?- pregunto Raser.

-pero dudo que tu puedas dármelos? o estar a la altura para ello?- dijo ise encarandolo.

Ninguno de los demas se metía entre ellos dos, hasta que se escucharon aplausos y celebraciones dentro de la mansion.

-que pasara haya adentro?- se preguntaba Susaku.

-Onii-sama esta anunciado el embarazo de Grayfia-nee.

Los jóvenes se impresionaron por la información, claro no todos.

-felicidades Rias, seras tia- le felicito Ravel.

-enhorabuena Gremory-san - felicito Diadora.

-gracias, gracias a todos.

Mientras Raser e Ise seguían manteniéndose la mirada.

-ya paren le chicos- sugerio Sairgor - relajaos y disfrutar, si queréis partiros la cara que sea en otro momento- dijo ya mas serio.

-hum! no se porque pierdo mi tiempo contigo- dijo Raser mientras se juntaba con su hermana.

-sera porque nunca has tenido mucho tiempo.

-me canse bastardo- dijo creando una bola de fuego del tamaño de una de basket, que viajo rapido hasta impactar con Ise que fue rodeado de dicho fuego.

-Raser pero que haz hecho!- chillo Rias.

-Hermano te has pasado!= dijo ravel preocupado por lo que su hermano habia hecho.

-ajjajajajaj- se reia Zephyndor.

-...- Diadora, Seekvaira y Sona se mantenían callados.

Que el castaño ni siquiera intentara cubrirse era de menos, durante unos segundos sintieron un leve rastro de poder, pero no vieron que fue dicho poder.

El lugar donde Ise estaba, aun esta en llamas, Rias aun estaba preocupada por su invitado estuviera herido o muerto por la acción de Raser.

-uff...a eso llamas fuego- dijo mientras desplegabas sus par de alas de demonio apartando el fuego para despues volverlas a guardar.

-como?- se preguntaba Raser sorprendido.

-facil, tus llamitas no me hacen mucho, vale que el fuego de los fénix es sanador, pero no muy poderoso, miento en grandes cantidades y concentración puede ser algo asombroso de ver, algo de lo cual tu careces por ahora.

-COMO!- vocifero Raser cubierto de fuego y furia.

-ya hermano cálmate, cálmate.

-ya basta Raser!- dijo seria y enojada Rias- en esta fiesta nadie se pelea, ok!

Rias se habia rodeado de una leve pero poderosa capa de [Poder de la Destrucción].Dicho poder creaba pequeños rayos negros alrededor de ella.

Raser no tubo mas opción que retirarse, mientras Ise admiraba el impresionante despliegue de poder de Rias, ella tiene talento para el poder demoníaco, el por otro lado no tiene tanto para lograr tal hazaña.

[vaya despliegue tan rapido y calmado]

(he oído de lo que es capaz el [Poder de la Destrucción], ser capaz de romper la molécula principal de los hechizos, barreras e incluso mismos elementos naturales es impresionante, poco pueden hacer algunos clanes demoníacos contra dicho poder)

[del cual solos los de los 4 Maous originales tenían, uno que tu tiene, si en una pelea contra ella seria]

(extremadamente dificil ganarle, sin [Blessing] ni la [Boosted Gear] es un GG para mi)

[agradécele al Maou por tener dicho poder y no tenerla a ella contra ti]

(sabias palabras bon ami)

-esta es una fiesta para celebrar mi cumpleaños y la noticia del bebe de Grayfia-nee, así que se calman o se calman, entendido.

-...- ninguno de los dos decia algo.

-repito, entendido!?

-si.

-entendido Rias-sama.

-bien, pues a disfrutar, pues vayamos a dentro por algo de pastel, vale.

Justo cuando todos estaban, fueron cubiertos por una barrera mágica.

-que es esto?

-dudo que sea algún tipo de juego de fiesta?,cierto?-pregunto Ise.

-para nada pequeños demonios- dijo un hombre moreno en sus 30 con barba y vestimentas negras.

-quien es usted?- pregunto Sairgor.

-yo joven bael, soy Crox, un mercenario humano mandado a secuestrar a la hermanita del Maou [Lucifer]- dijo creando un par de espada con una aura blanca a su alrededor.

-armas sacras!- dijo Sona.

-tengan mucho cuidado con ellas- dijo Seekvaira.

-manteneos atrás- dijo Raser cubriendo a su hermana.

Un humano en territorio Gremory mientras hay una fiesta en la que tiene que ser secuestrada, esto es un plan muy arriesgado para ello, a menos que la barrera tenga algo que ver con ello. Justo Diadora trataba de escapar por la barrera, al tocarla se quemo las manos.

-arg!- su manos humeaban continuamente, inclusive algo de sangre caía de ellas.

-son barreras sacras, incluidas sus armas.- dijo Ise serio poniéndose delante de los demas junto a Raser y Sairgor.

[que harás?, usar la [Boosted Gear] de primeras?]

(no, si queremos un perfil bajo de ahora en adelante tenemos que astenernos de usarla por ahora.)

[entonces?, algún plan]

(sobre la marcha Ddraig, pero atento que puede liarse)

[entiendo]

Ise se mantenía activo a los movimientos del hombre llamado crox.

-a que afiliación perteneces?- pregunto Ise

-eso es un secreto pequeño, ademas aunque lo diga no sabras de ella, ademas me pagaran bien el llevar las cabezas de estos tambien, tal vez me paguen extra y si no...-sonrió lascivamente al ver a las niñas.

Que sonrisa tan asquerosa tenia, las niñas estaban preocupadas por lo que les podia pasar.

Zephyndor despreocupado por el humano se lanzo sobre el, recibiendo un tremendo puñetazo en el estomago dejándolo K.O.

-vamos que el idiota tiene algo de agallas, pero eso es lo divertido de esto, adelante si creen que pueden hacer algo por defenderse- insisto Crox.

-manténganse cerca- dijo Sairgor.

-crees que no lo se, no soy idiota, - dijo Raser.

(Ddraig puedes analizar la barrera mientra esta desactivada la [Boosted Gear])

[si no tuviera este cuerpo me seria imposible hacerlo pero, ese no es el caso)

-tengo un plan, pero necesito durar el mayor tiempo posible- propuso ise por lo bajo solo escuchando ellos.

-que planes salir corriendo como Diadora- dijo Raser furioso y algo nervioso.

-cual es el plan, red-san?- pregunto Seekvaira.

-tengo un familiar que puede analizar la barrera y tal vez romperla, pero le tomara tiempo?

-eso no nos ayuda, y como que tal vez!- refuto Raser.

-cuanto tiempo?- pregunto Sairgor

[dame 10 o menos]

-10 o menos.

\- en serio le harán caso?- pregunto Sona.

-tienen tu y Raser una idea mejor?- pregunto Sairgor.

-tsk!

-bien, Bael-san que puedes hacer?- pregunto Ise.

-QC algo de judo y boxeo.

-alguien mas puede hacer algo?

-puedo darles cobertura desde atrás- dijo Raser.

-yo tambien-dijo Rias.

-solo tengo un hechizo de refuerzo fisico- dijo Seekvaira.

-bien, pónselo a Bael-san, concentrate en el, yo sere la finta, los demas cuando vean la oportunidad disparen, listo bael-san?

-te sigo- creando una capa de aura morada en sus puños y pies, dejando la capa blanca en el suelo que creo un pequeño crater.

[9]

-AQUÍ VOY!

Ise se lanzo hacia el junto a Sairgor, Raser y Rias lanzaron poder demoníaco a distracción de Crox que partió ambos poderes por la mitad con sus espadas, Ise se acerco a el por la izquierda y Sairgor por la derecha, ambos lanzaron un puñetazo que fue detenido por las espadas de Crox.

-nada mar, para ser jóvenes tienes buena velocidad, pero eso no les sirve contra mi- dijo girando sobre si, rasgando las ropas de Sairgor, pero ise se escapo del corte por los pelos.

-te corto?

-no, solo mi ropa.

Dos esferas de poder mas fueron hacia Crox que las desvió esta vez.

-esas espadas son molestas, Red-san puedes romperlas-

-porque lo dices?

-las tocaste pero no te quemaste, yo si muy poco pero me queme- dijo sobándose la mano algo adolorida.

-si pero...vale dame una buena abertura con la espada y la rompo.

-creo poder, atento- dijo Sairgor lanzándose de nuevo hacia Crox.

Sairgor se acerco haciendo una finta para acertar un golpe en el costado derecho de crox, que retrocedió y escupió algo de sangre.

-bien, para hacerme escupir sangre debes de ser lo suficiente mente fuerte o esa aura morada tiene algo que ver.

Sairgor se volvió a lanzar hacia el, haciendo fintas y contraataque uno tras otro.

[8]

Sairgor conectaba algunos golpes, y recibía algunos cortes o patadas en la cara, con cada movimiento salia herido, el se acerco lo mas que pudo dandole un gancho derecho y un golpe en ambos pulmones, haciéndole encogerse fue cuando, ise se acerco a crox que se cubria con las espadas, ise cubrió su puño derecho con algo de poder demoníaco y draconiano impactando de pleno en una espada rompiéndola, fue cuando vio que los trozos de la espada flotaban y se cubrió con sus brazos.

[Santo acero blanco]

Dijo Crox y los trozos de la espada brillaron en blanco y salieron disparados hacia Raser que no los vio venir, algunos impactaron en su pecho y brazo, Raser sin saber que paso cayo al piso inconsciente y sangrando.

[7]

-Hermano!- ravel lloraba a su hermano, ella trataba de curarlo con sus llamas pero no funcionaban, trataba con algún pequeño hechizo de curación pero tampoco funcionaba- que pasa porque no funciona?!

-es como dije, [Santo acero blanco] un hechizo sacro que previene la curación en demonios por un tiempo, vale para matar tambien, para sus suerte el ser uno del clan [Phoenix] le salvo de ser otro estaría muerto, jajajaja, creen que no tenia contra medidas por si destrozaban mis espadas, por favor tratan con un profesional en matanzas de demonio no con un aficionado de tres días, ajajjaajja.

-red-san que hacemos?

-si rompemos la espada pasara lo mismo otra vez y no podemos seguir la velocidad de los proyectiles, es arriesgado tratar de destruirla...

[6]

-solo un poco mas, Raser no aguantara mas en ese estado- dijo Sairgor viendo a Raser tumbado, con su hermana llorando sobre el.

[compañero]

(aun no)

Ise analizaba todas las posibilidades, aun si pudiera romper la barrera, duda que crox lo deje hacerlo, y si la ca a destruir los demas quedan desprotegidos.

[5]

No podia dejarle a este tipo a Sairgor, no podrá seguirle el ritmo para siempre ademas de tener leves heridas que le hacen al acercarse, vamos ise piensa, piensa!

Ise seguia sumido en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando Sairgor se lanzo a crox, el esquivo algunos corte y dio algunos golpes pero, Crox con un buen manejo de manos le corto un poco por detras de la rodilla a Sairgor, este no podia dar un paso mas, el cansancio y el dolor le podian.

[4]

(ya no es necesario, es un todo o nada)

Crox saco de su chaqueta un frasco con agua, que destapo con la boca y la lanzo al cielo.

[Bala bendita]

El agua se condenso y se comprimió saliendo a gran velocidad dandole en el pecho a Sairgor.

BANG!

Fue el sonido del impacto que sufrió, se veia a Sairgor mirando al cielo con sangre en la boca e inconsciente.

Ise ya no podia moverse, el miedo le podia, si se movía los de atrás morirían, Rias se quedo sin poder demoníaco, las gemelas estaban aterradas al igual que Sona y Seekvaira.

-que pasa?,paralizado del miedo pequeño?, sino vienes hacia mi- dijo desapareciendo y apareciendo afrente del el- yo ire hacia ustedes- para desaparecer otra vez.

Ise no supo como pero se movió tan rapido siguiendo a crox que termino delante de Ravel, que impactado vio como de la espalda de ise del lado del pulmón derecho siendo atravesado por la espada sacra.

-oh! muy valiente demonio-kun- dijo crox mientras intentaba sacar la espada el cuerpo de ise pero este le sujetaba para no soltarlo- oh...crees que puedes retenerme, como quieras, así que adios demonio-kun.

Crox se percato de que ise le sostenía la espada con la mano derecha y en la izquierda tenia su collar en el corazon de crox.

-oh!...un regalo para mi? no tenias porque.

-jeejej..cough!..cough! este...regalo tine..cough!..nom..bre...

-cual?, cual? dime demonio-kun.

-ejejejjeejjeejjejejeje [BLESSING]!

-Q...COUGH!

El collar rapidamente tomo la forma de una espada romana que atravesó el corazon de Crox, la espada aparecio con tanta fuerza sacra que destruyo la barrera avisando a los de afuera, el no lo creía, un demonio se la habia jugado despues de tantos años cazándolos, este niño le habia ganado.

-ejjejeje..cough!..nos vemos en...el mas haya...

-eso...sera...pro...tu..tam..mueres...

-mira bien...

Crox no creía el niño siendo un demonio no se quemaba por el arma sacra.

-a mi, no...cough.. me... afect.. el...pode...sac..- dijo ise mirándolo a los ojos

-co...cough!

-porque soy...cough...el...[sekiruuytei]...no...vemo..en..el..mas..hay...- dijo enseñándole su ojos de dragon rojos de color sangre.

El cuerpo de crox se enfrió al instante, al verle a los ojos, su cuerpo fue purificado por [Blessing] que se convirtió en partículas y desaparecio con el viento.

El cuerpo de ise se desplomo en el si, mientras [Blessing] volvía a ser el collar que era, a Ise le molestaba el ruido, tenia sueño, sentia su cuerpo pesado, sera por la perdida de sangre o simple pereza tal vez.

[lo lograste compañero]

(si...cough!)

[por ahora descansa, la ayuda ya viene]

(quie...)Ise vio como todos los demonios adultos corrían hacia ellos, vio como los padres de cada niño se juntaban con sus hijos.(jejej por lo menos se salvaron)

[si...gracias, a...ti]

(cough!...cough!...cough!...ejjeje...Ddraig..quiero...dor...mir)

[duerme..tranquilo...para cuando despiertes todo habrá acabado]

(si..hasta mañana...compa...zzzzz)pensó antes de caer inconsciente por la perdida de sangre...

\- - Un par de días mas tardes.- - - .

Ise estaba acostado en una cama, en una habitacion blanca. El reconocía los aparatos que estaban a los costados de la cama, al parecer estaba en alguna clase de hospital, las cortinas y los demas decorados en blanco le hacían pensar eso.

Ise se quito todos los aparatos que comenzaron a sonar escandalosamente, a Ise no le importaba y se dispuso a vestirse.

-Ddraig por favor-

[entiendo]

Ddraig hiso aparecer un circulo magico que vistió a Ise con las ropas que tenia en la fiestas, Ise fue al baño a mirarse en el espejo cuando noto algo en su...cara.

-POR QUE COÑO MI CABELLO ES ROJO?!

En efecto en su totalidad el cabello castaño de Ise paso a ser un Escarlata brillante, ademas de tener unos pequeños cuernos en su cabeza de color dorado, pero el pelo lo cubria como para apenas notarlos, mientras que el mechon blanco que tenia aun se mantenía blanco.

Ise se preguntaba, cuando paso?, en que momento?

-Ddraig opciones!.

[cuando te perforo el pulmón digamos que tuviste un colapso interno, y habia dos opciones usar tu ultimo 'deseo' o transformar el pulmón en uno de dragon, pense que seria lo mas viable]

-uff...pues...gracias?...no se que decir pero creo que gracias seria la unica palabra que tengo en la mente.

\- y deberias!- dijo una voz femenina entrando al cuarto.

-Onee-chan!

En efecto la Mahou shoujo Serafall Leviathan entro a su habitacion junto a una enfermera.

-hola I-kun, como estas? estas mejor?- dijo mientras le abrazaba.

-aug! mi espalda..aun me duele el pulmón.- dijo mientras 'trataba' de evitar el abrazo.

[en serio te denunciare con la ONU]

(que me cuentas?! esta loli es legal...no?)

[eso dicelo al juez]

-I-kun, como te encuentras entonces?

(Ddraig?)

[vamos al 70% y mejorando con unas horas de descanso mas estaría bien]

-en un par de días estaré tan guapo como siempre- dijo posando valientemente sacando le una risa a la Maou y enfermera que se retiraba.

-me alegro.

-y los demas como estan?

-ven vayamos a verlos estan en la cafeteria cenando.

-cenando?

-si es de noche, mira por la ventana.

En efecto afuera el cielo era aun morado pero habia una luna en el, era raro ver el cielo morado y la luna hay cuando el cielo no es el 'cielo', llevaba un par de meses viviendo aqui pero nunca se acostumbro.

-I-kun vamos, te cuanto en el camino.- dijo ella mientras salia de la habitacion esperándolo fuera.

-Bueno, pues a comer..

[si, tengo hambre]

-no puedes salir estamos en un espacio publico

[NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

-quejica...- dijo mientras salia y seguia a Serafall por los pasillos- entonces?...

-Zephyndor nada mas tenia moretones, Diadora la mano muy quemada, duraron horas en curarle la mano, de no ser un sangre pura la hubiera perdido.

(y adios a las pajas)

-y los demas?

-Sairgor estaba muy herido, tenia muchos cortes en su cuerpo de no ser por su touki hubieran sido mas profundos, por ahora cogea pero se recuperara, eso es seguro, y Raser...

-dime que murió!

-I-kun que malo eres- dijo mientras miraba la gran sonrisa de ise- hablas en serio...pues el esta muy...

-no quiero saber, y las chicas.

-...Sona al llegar se desmayo, al igual que las demas, aunque Rias fue por agotamiento, por cierto gracias por salvarlos.

-no tienes que agradecer poco mas y me iba de la fiesta, digamos que estuve en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto.

-eso es bueno, por aqui- pasando por unas puertas dobles mirando a los demas niños en mesas diferentes en caso de los chicos.- llegamos, Red-kun despertó!- anuncio Serafall.

Muchas miradas fueron hacia su persona, entre ellas los padres de las chicas solamente los de los chicos digamos que solo la persona junto a Sairgor le dirigió una amable sonrisa.

Ise inconscientemente fue a parar en dicha mesa sentándose en la silla vacía junto a serafall que tambien tomo asiento.

-Como estas bael-san? escuche que te salvaste por poco.

-ajajja en serio, escuche lo mismo de ti red-san- dijo mostrando una sonrisa forzada.

Ambos rieron, mientras serafall y la mujer que estaba al lado de ella se reían viendo la interacción de los jóvenes.

-Gracias por salvar la vida de mi hijo- dijo la mujer castaña junto a Sairgor.

-salvar?.. para nada el se defendió por si solo, si su ayuda dudo poder haber hecho algo..- dijo ise mientras negaba con las manos.

-pero aun haci gracias.

-ok..de nada..por cierto a que casa pertenece usted seño...señorita? jejeje- dijo mientras evitaba pisar una mina altamente explosiva

-yo soy Misla, Misla Vapula.

-vapula? la casa de los leones?

-la misma.

-espere Misla Vapula, no Bael?

-si, nos divorciamos, yo mantengo el nombre de mi casa mientras Sairgor el Bael.

-oh!..ya..veo..Sairgor una pregunta.

-dime...

-porque no usaste el [Poder de la Destrucción] en tus golpes con ellos los primeros golpes lo hubieran matado?

-...

-...pues veras red-kun...-Misla miro a su hijo que asintió- Mi hijo no heredo ese poder.

-que no heredo ese poder,...bueno tampoco es que lo necesites de a mucho- dijo Ise sorprendiendo al par de madre e hijo.

-como?

-bueno..digo..ya eres lo bastante fuerte si el, viendo que entrenas, no como los otros que solo se basan en su talento, eres impresionante!, solo que ese poder seria solo un añadido o nunca hubieras entrenado en primer lugar,y disculpe que pregunte pero porque el divorcio. Aun que no heredara ese poder pude ser un buen heredero.

-nos alagan esas palabras Red-kun..pero a mi ex-esposo no le vino bien que el naciera sin el, nos maltrataban por ello, tanto que se me pidió el divorcio, pero no nos dejaban salir del territorio Bael, vivimos junto a algunos de mis sirvientes del clan [Vapula], el esta nuevamente casado y tiene un hijo que si heredo el poder.

-y aun si sigue siendo el heredero, no te lo tomes a mal pero, no que te odia por no heredarlo?

-si, así es. El hermano de Sairgor es dos años menor, y pelearan por el puesto cuando el cumpla los 16 para entonces Sairgor tendra 18, en esa pelea...

-se decidirá el heredero...sabes ..quieres saber mi opinion?

-adelante red-san- pidió Sairgor.

-que renuncies a la herencia del clan [bael]- dijo ise serio.

La conmoción era palpable en el ambiente, Ise no se habia percatado que entre su charla entre el y Misla, los demas estaban escuchando atentamente.

-porque lo dices?- se preguntaban madre e hijo.

-simple, el no te quiere por no heredar el [Poder de la Destruccion], puedo suponer que es cuestión de genes, los de tu madre fueron superiores a los de tu padre, por ello es que tienes tan buena constitución física, que yo sepa los [Vapula] no tienen ni poderes ni habilidades mágicas destacables pero.., si tienen un amplio repertorio de ataques fisicos una de las mejores casa cuando se trata de eso.

-como sabes eso?- pregunto Misla

-pues he estudiado a lujo de detalle todas las casas del Inframundo excepto las extintas de esas, la información escasea, pero como dije si tu padre no quiere que seas el heredera que, bueno se busco otra esposa y tuvo otro hijo ya bastante es para no darte cuenta, no digo que no te quiera pero..porque no les das un escarmiento a toda la casa, aguanta hasta la pelea y cuando estés a punto de ganar rinde te, di que no quieres ser el heredero [Bael], la casa quedara en ridículo y vete con la casa de tu madre, que sepa su hermano menor no tiene hijos aun...Misla-sama.

-no, para nada.

-por ello, si haces eso en la pelea ni los Bael pueden hacer algo si renuncias a la herencia en publico ya que ...

-usando la 7ma enmienda puedes dejar de ser heredero, ni los altos mandos ni los ancianos harán algo y con lo de la pelea quedara en burla la casa [Bael], ese plan es...

-brillante/sorprendente- dijeron Sairgor y Misla.

-mas que brillante o sorprendente es macabro..red-kun eres un...

-demonio jajaj pues claro eso soy.- dijo ise forzando una sonrisa.

-yo me voy no seguiré escuchando esto- dijo Zephyndor al fondo, saliendo seguido de algunas personas.

Nadie le presto atención nada mas al salir.

-dime red-kun, crees que es buena idea- pregunto Misla

-es solo mi opinion pero su estas en un lugar donde no te quieren para que te quedas- dijo con ironía- aprovecha esta oportunidad, y metele mano hasta el fondo para que aprendan a no menospreciar a las persona..demonios?.. ya no se que decir.

Sairgor y su madre se quedaron pensándolo por un tiempo mientras ise y serafall comían en la misma mesa.

Fue un agradable momento que paso ise antes de irse.

-pues con la panza llena, mucho me temo que me tengo que ir- dijo ise poniéndose en pie.

-pues te vas, donde puedo ir a visitarte, en el terreno [Leviathan]?- pregunto Sairgor.

-porque lo dices?

-pues somos amigos, no? seria bueno practicar contigo de vez en cuando si quieres? claro esta- dijo Sairgor.

-pues no estaría mal pero hay un problema, yo me voy de casa y no volveré en un largo tiempo...y amigos?...pues si..se puede decir que somos amigos- dijo ise extendiendo la mano- Red Leviathan, espero nos llevemos bien Sairgor...

-si, eso espero Red- dijo estrechando su mano.

Serafall y Misla veían la interacción entre los dos con una sonrisa cada una.

-y te dejaras caer por aqui, de vez en cuando?

-por años nuevo tal vez, si tengo tiempo.

-pues hasta entonces red-kun, Serafall-sama- dijeron madre e hijo al retirarse con una reverencia.

Haci ambos madre e hijo dejaban la cafeteria del lugar solo estando presentes, la familia Agares, Sitri, Astarod y Phoenix. Ise y Serafall aun conversaban sobre algo hasta que Ise vio el reloj en la pared faltando 2 horas para media noche.

-Onee-sama recuerdame, cuanto tiempo estuve dormido?

-como tres horas? o cinco?

-es decir que sigue siendo el mismo dia...me tengo que ir-dijo ise levantándose.

-ya! pero aun tienes que descansar!- decia Serafall.

-pero tengo que ir a la...tengo cosas que hacer...

-pues te acompaño...

-NO!- ise habia gritado tan duro que los demas presente dejaron lo suyo y lo miraron- perdon Onee-sama pero preferiría ir solo...nos vemos...- Ise se dirigia a la puerta hasta que lo sujetaron del brazo.

Mirando quien le habia detenido, vio un par de ojos celestes y unas coletas rubias.

-Red-sama- decia la rubia Phoenix.

-Sama?...se equivoca Hime-sama, este ser no merece su respeto, puede que sea un [Leviathan] pero, no soy un heredero como usted, yo no busco ni fama ni gloria, haci que por favor deje las formalidades conmigo..- dijo ise serio mientras apartaba su mano de ella y seguia caminando hacia la salida.

-aun haci GRACIAS!- dijo mientra bajaba la cabeza ante la sorprendida mirada de todos incluido su hermano y padre y madre presente.

Ise se habia detenido un segundo antes de atravesar la puerta, pero continuo sin dar respuesta.

El silencio duro unos segundos.

-Desgraciado! como ignora a mi hermana...la próxima vez que lo vea...- decia Raser enfurecido.

Sus padres bueno, su padre veia esto con asombro, si bien pocas veces a visto a su hija bajar su cabeza ante alguien esas veces solo habian sido capaz de contarse con solo una mano, y su esposa por su lado intrigada, el joven bael habia dado un reporte detallado de lo que paso hasta que el decayó, reporte continuado por Seekvaira y Rias, no creían cuando dijeron que el chico era un [Leviathan] cuando los Maous lo confirmaron les pidieron guardar el secreto, que claramente aceptaron el chico habia salvado a su hija junto a la ayuda de su hijo.

Ise se encontraba fuera del inmenso hospital, Ddraig aparecio en sus hombros.

[Adonde?]

-a la tumba de madre.

[andando]

Ise habia aparecido un poco alejado de la tumba para subir a por unas escaleras y llegar a ella, donde vio que ya habia flores puestas y una persona estaba a su lado.

-Ise... pense que estabas hospitalizado.- dijo Alice, la maid que trabaja en la Mansion de Rizevim.

-Si, gracias por las flores, dudo encontrar una floristería abierta a estas horas.

-entiendo, pues le dejo eh Ise...suerte y cuídate- dijo desapareciendo entre las sombras.

Ise despues de no sentir ninguna presencia, se arrodillo junto sus manos y cerro su ojos. Duro haci durante hora y media, faltando unos pocos minutos para media noche se paro y puso su mano encima de la tumba.

-descansa en paz y...madre...feliz cumpleaños..- dice para irse y desaparecer...

* * *

 **Ya de aqui en adelante sera de accion aventura y alguna que otra cosa mas, y PERDON! se me olvido que tenia esto escrito solo me faltaba editarlo PERDON!**

 **y hasta otra, dentro de una semana mas o menos...**


End file.
